¿ Pero qué estás pensando ?
by xiomara4
Summary: Una mini historia de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. no será una mini historia, pero desde luego que un fic largo no será ) espero que lo disfruteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeen! Después de la guerra, En Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, para poneros en situación, esta historia pasa un año después de que Voldemort cayera vencido. Como bien sabéis, el trío dorado no pudo cursar su último año y pese a ello el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería había hecho una excepción con los alumnos que no finalizaron sus estudios, siendo ese año la primera abertura después de la batalla. **

**Disclaimer : No me pertenece nada de JKR.**

**Bueno , esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la otra que también tengo escrita. Y esta la tengo más avanzada, bastamte más. **

**Espero que os guste y que me cuenten qué les parece.**

**Os dejo leyendo : **

**1.**

Hermione se encontraba en el hall esperando a sus dos mejores amigos, y unos de ellos, Ronald Weasly, era su novio. Los tres, después de la caída del Señor Oscuro, se habían ido a vivir a la casa heredada a Harry Potter, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, teniendo una agradable convivencia. La castaña estaba emocionada al saber que podían acabar sus estudios, y aunque al trío de otro les hubiera ofrecido respectivamente un puesto de trabajo en el Ministerio, estos grandes amigos no se lo pensaron más de un solo segundo para decidir vivir juntos su último año en el colegio.

Hermione llevaba diez minutos esperando como siempre. Furiosa los volvió a llamar y en un visto y no visto los dos chicos aparecieron ante ella, con las respiraciones agitadas por guardar sus pertenencias rápido y corriendo. Los miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido y cogiendo a sus amigos del brazo, de desaparecieron rápidamente a la estación de Kings Cross.

[…]

Ya estaban todos en el Gran Comedor, esperando impacientes el discurso de la directora Mcgonagall, pasando a ocupar el puesto del fallecido Albus Dumbledore. Se percibía en el ambiente que aunque hubiera pasado la guerra, todavía quedaban muchas cicatrices que cerrar.

El castillo había sido reformado casi en su totalidad , todo seguía siendo como entonces, reestructurarlo de tal manera que parecía que por allí no hubiera pasado nada, ninguna guerra, ninguna mosca volando. Hermione estaba sentada en su mesa, con sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Se notaba la ausencia de algunos alumnos en general, pero todos siendo fuertes hicieron como si todo fuera normal. Era la realidad en la que vivían.

Ron estaba sentado a su derecha, agarrándole de la mano y Harry a su izquierda, como acostumbraban a sentar siempre. Ron había cambiado a mejor después de la gran lucha, y ahora no era tan impulsivo como lo era antes, mucho más cariñoso y atento con ella

Lo que creía ella.

Incluso a veces le resultaba demasiado empalagoso, todo el día queriendo besuquearse, y eso aveces la desquiciaba. Pero luego pensaba en lo que le aportaba como persona y se olvidaba de ello. Nunca antes había querido a nadie como a él, y le amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Su amigo Harry, seguía saliendo con su amiga Ginny, la hermana de Ron, pero muchas noches en las que había podido verlos juntos, le venían pensamientos no muy positivos. Ella no creía que duraran mucho tiempo, los veía casi como si fueran hermanos.

A veces, solo tenemos ojos para la vida de los demás, y no nos fijamos en los detalles de nuestra propia vida.

Ya casi se estaba acabando la cena, cuando la directora Macgonagall se levantó del centro de la mesa de profesores alzando la mano para callar a sus alumnos.

—Bien chicos, como ya sabéis, algunos de nuestros alumnos no pudieron acabar con sus estudios en época de guerra, con lo cual deberán también tener su propia sala común, quiero decir, - decía tan seria como siempre y con el mentón muy alto.- Los alumnos de séptimo curso dormirán en sus respectivas habitaciones, dentro de sus casas. Pero como no tenemos espacios para todos, lo que haremos es que los antiguos alumnos tendrán una propia sala común separados del resto.

—Las personas que mencione a continuación tendrán que permanecer en el Gran Comedor después de la cena para informales de sus dormitorios y con quien deberán compartirlo. Aquellos son Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabinni... - una gran lista colgaba de sus manos con todos los nombres.

Minutos después todos los llamados esperaban ansiosos lo que Mcgonagall quería contarles.

—Bien chicos, acercaros aquí por favor, - decía la directora haciendo gestos a sus alumnos para que se acercaran a ella. - Estoy muy contenta de ver caras conocidas, sobre todo de algunos que no me esperaba, - dijo mirando a los alumnos de Slytherin directamente.

Los aludidos la miraron con una mirada que cortaba el aire. - No me voy a entretener mucho asique iré al grano. En la torre que hay al lado de Astronomía, que hemos adaptado para vosotros, habrá tres salitas comunes que compartirán, y no quiero quejas, ya no sois unos niños. En la primera salita estarán Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Thodore Nott y Draco Malfoy. - Harry y Ron miraban a la directora con cara de póker, sabiendo de la mala suerte que había tenido su amiga.

—Directora Mcgonagall – cortó Ron Weasly – creo que no debería...

—Ron Weasly, son mayorcitos. No quiero comentarios estúpidos ni sandeces fuera de lugar. Así son las cosas y así las contamos. - le riño como si fuera un niño pequeño. - En la segunda salita estarán Harry Potter, Astoria Grengarss, Ron Weasly y Ginny Weasly. Y finalizando, en la tercera habitación Luna Lovegood, Danphe Grengarss, Lavender Brown y Blasie Zabinni. Hemos intentado equilibrar las habitaciones.

—Bien, si no tienen ningún problema pueden irse a sus dormitorios. - y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta que quedaba detrás de la mesa de los profesores.

Se podía cortar con un cuchillo el aire que respiraban. Una tensión enorme reinaba entre ellos.

—Hurón, más te vale que no toquéis ni un pelo a Hermione, ¿me entendéis? - amenazó furioso Ron y con la cara roja como un tomate.

—¿Pero qué te crees Weasly? ¿ Todavía no hemos madurado? - le escupió Draco con su lengua viperina y acercándose intimidante al pelirrojo.

—¡Ron! Por favor- empezó a decir Hermione, que sus mejillas también habían adquirido algo de color. No había cosa que le enfadara más que estuviera constantemente sobreprotegiéndola. - ¡Cállate!

—Pero...pero...- balbuceaba Ron. Su amigo Harry viendo que su mejor amigo iba a explotar como si de un volcán se tratara, lo agarró rápidamente por el brazo.

—Veo que no cambias comadreja, pareces un niño al que le han quitado su juguete. -respondió Draco Malfoy.

Ron dirigió su mano al bolsillo de la túnica para coger su varita. Hermione indignada y cansada ya de la actitud de su novio, le miró con ojos desaprobatorios y dándose la vuelta le dijo sus últimas palabras.

—Ron Weasly, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que te han dicho, me voy. Hasta mañana

—Hermione... - Harry no aprobaba el comportamiento de su amigo pero tampoco le gustaba el de la castaña.

—No Harry, no hay Hermione por ningún lado. Buenas noches. - Y con paso rápido se fue directa a su nueva salita común.

Todos se miraban incómodos por la situación. Ron dijo por lo bajo algunas palabras que no eran precisamente bonitas.

Draco Malfoy se había quedado totalmente sorprendido. No se podía creer que Granger hubiera dado una contestación así a Weasly. El rubio volvió a mirar al resto, y después a su amiga Pansy, indicando que salieran de allí.

—Hasta luego chicos. - se despidió Draco lanzándole una mirada al pelirrojo y de seguido al moreno.

—Adiós – contestó únicamente Luna Lovegood.

Hermione encontró perfectamente las salas comunes dentro de la torre. Con tres puertas muy bien enumeradas : Primera, segunda, y tercera. - Con paso decidido entró en la primera. Había una mini sala común, con una mezcla de colores pertenecientes a cada una de las casas.

A primera vista producía una sensación de agobio, por tanta variedad de colores, pero una vez que te acostumbrabas, resultaba ser muy acogedora. Había una pequeña chimenea encendida acompañada de dos sofás. Al otro lado una amplia mesa de estudio junto a una estantería con algunos libros. En frente tenía dos puertas de madera oscura, ambas gemelas.

Se decidió primero por la de la derecha, la abrió y se encontró dos camas paralelas, con el cabecero de madera grabado con el escudo de Hogwarts. A la derecha había otra puerta, _"El baño" _- pensó la castaña abriéndola. Un cuarto de baño totalmente equipado. Una gran bañera de mármol blanca a juego con el lavabo y el inodoro.

Salió para entrar a la otra habitación, que era exactamente igual, aunque pudo fijarse que era un poco más pequeña. Se decidió por la primera y recogió sus pertenencias de la salita común, y los metió dentro de su nueva habitación, dejando la puerta abierta y colocando su ropa en su parte del armario. Le tocaría compartirlo con la Slytherin.

Se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido hace unos minutos. Pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado Ron, pero había cosas que seguían igual. Ella no quería discutir con nadie, y menos con su novio. No es que fueras de su mayor agrado las personas que convivirían con ella, pero tampoco quería amargarse todo el año. Ya había pasado la guerra y parecía que todos todavía siguieran en ella.

Escuchó como se habría la puerta y mirando hacia atrás pudo ver a sus nuevos compañeros. Se dirigió hacia ellos con paso decidido y tranquilo.

—Parkinson, nuestra habitación es la de la derecha, - se atrevió a decir la castaña - incluso es un poco más grande que la de ellos – decía agarrándose de las manos. Estaba nerviosa.

—Me parece estupendo. - contestó con una sonrisa torcida. Cogió su baúl y se adentró en la habitación. Hermione por su parte no se esperaba ninguna respuesta y se quedó un poco sorprendida.

—Seguro que por eso has venido tan rápido, ¿ no Granger? - le preguntó Theodore Nott con una sonrisa sincera. Hermione seguía callada, no sabía como reaccionar ante ellos, no los conocía para ser más exactos. Y menos aún a Theodore Nott, que siempre , en sus tiempos de estudiante le veías reservado y apartado del resto. No pudo evitar no contestarle con otra sonrisa.

—Me has pillado. -dijo la castaña con una tímida mirada. No se podía creer que estuviera intentando bromear con él. - Bien chicos, ya podéis acomodaros, yo haré lo mismo. Y después de un vistazo a los chicos, se metió otra vez en la habitación para terminar de guardar sus cosas.

Pansy Parkinson ya tenía todas sus cosas guardadas. Hermione la miró sorprendida ante su rapidez, y una vez se puso a ello no tardó mucho en terminar.

—Emm...Bueno Parkinson, por si te interesa saberlo yo me suelo duchar por las noches.- mencionó Hermione.

—¡Perfecto! Yo por las mañanas. - le contestó sonriente. - Pero no te preocupes que te dará tiempo a que te peines esa mata de pelo. - Hermione palideció al momento

sabiendo que al final su convivencia no sería tan agradable. Pansy la miró con culpa en sus ojos. - Ups! Lo siento Hermione. - se disculpó la morena. - la costumbre de los años. Pero no era mi intención ofenderte.

—No te preocupes Pansy. - le dijo la castaña llamándola por su nombre por primera vez. Ella le contestó con una sonrisa, quedándose un rato en silencio.

—Bueno espero no hacer mucho ruido, voy a ducharme. Comentó la castaña.

—Ok, no hay problema.

[…]

Después de una relajante , la castaña salió del baño, viendo a Pansy sentada en la cama, con un libro entre manos.

"_¿No van a dejar de sorprenderme? -_ se preguntaba la castaña. Aunque lo único que podía sentir era curiosidad.

—¿Qué estas leyendo? - le preguntó curiosa a la morena. Esta levantó la vista hacia ella. Su mirada era indiferente. Hermione pensó que era parte de la forma de ser de un Slytherin.

—Se llama "El Diario de Valentina", es de una escritora del mundo mágico. Su fuerte es la literatura romántica, como este libro.

—Interesante. Si te soy sincera, no te imaginaba leyendo en las noches. Ni a ninguna hora claro. - le dijo con una sonrisa tímida pero a la vez burlona.- yo ahora estoy con uno de arte, de la historia del arte, me gusta muchísimo. - se sorprendió a ella misma diciendo esas palabras.

—¿Muggle? -preguntó la morena..

—Sí, escrito por uno. Pero no dudo que muchas grandes obras estés construidas por algunos magos.

—Quien sabe...quizás algún día te lo pida prestado.

—Cuando quieras, pero si quieres echar un vistazo en mi baúl, tengo unos cuantos más. Eres libre de cogerlos, aunque si lo haces avísame.

—Gracias, tú cuando quieras puedes pedirme alguno, pero te advierto que todos son románticos. -las dos chicas rieron juntas pro primera vez.

Por lo visto tenían una cosa en común, la lectura. Y todavía no sabía cuántas más.

—Voy a la salita, me gusta leer al lado de la chimenea. -anunció Hermione.

—Perfecto. Hasta mañana si me encuentras dormida.

—Que descanses, hasta mañana. - se despidió sonriéndose las dos.

[…]

Cuando salió a la salita se encontró a Draco Malfoy sentado en uno de los sofás. Leyendo un libro. La castaña por unos segundos se quedó parada, pero después sin darle importancia se fue a sentarse en el otro sofá. No se atrevió a decirle nada. Veía como el rubio estaba muy concentrado con su libro. Pudiéndole observar un poco más, se fijó en sus llamativos ojos grises. Aunque no le pasó por alto las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos, como si en días no hubiera dormido. Pensándolo lo bien, era la primera vez que Hermione se fijaba con curiosidad en los ojos del rubio.

Draco notaba perfectamente como la castaña le miraba a hurtadillas. Le ponía un poco nervioso, pero evidentemente no lo aparentaba. Después de unos segundos escuchó como el libro de la castaña se abría, empezando su lectura.

Los dos chicos, siguieron leyendo. Sin decir ninguna palabra, como si estuvieran solos y no notaran la presencia del otro. Aunque eso no era así, pues los dos estaban muy pendientes de cada uno.

Ya eran las doce de la noche cuando Hermione alzó la vista hacia el reloj de la pared. No le parecía muy tarde, siempre se quedaba un poquito más y no sería la excepción.

Draco por su parte pensaba en lo tarde que se acostaba la castaña. Para él, era algo habitual, incluso había noches que no dormía, a causa de sus pesadillas. Al rato de volver a mirar a la castaña, éste pudo ver como se había quedado dormida, con el libro sobre el pecho, agarrándolo con fuerza.

Se levantó del sofá, y se acercó a ella, pudiendo ver un poco más de cerca. Se la quedó mirando un buen rato. Viendo como su respiración subía y bajaba pausadamente, tranquila. Con un rostro que solo le podía transmitir ternura. Una sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo, que el chico no sabía poner nombre. Tenía un mechón de pelo cayendo por su fina cara, rozándole la nariz. Se lo quitó, echándoselo hacia atrás, y a la vez rozando su piel. Una piel suave, delicada. Le entraban ganas de acariciarle más tiempo si pudiera.

"—_¿Pero qué coño estás haciendo?- _le dijo una repelente y gritona voz desde su cabecita. - _¿ Te estás viendo? _- le reprendió.

Draco sorprendido dio un paso atrás. Confundido. Y cada vez más enojado. Pero ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarse nada a sí mismo.

Pensó en los dolores que sufriría la castaña al día siguiente si la dejaba durmiendo en ese incómodo sofá. No era muy bueno como para dormir las noches allí. La dio varios golpecitos en el brazo. Intentándola despertar. Pero sin ninguna respuesta.

La volvió a zarandear, aunque esta vez un poco más fuerte.

—Granger, desierta. - decía Draco subiendo un poco más la voz. - Te has quedado dormida en el sofá. -volvió a insistir.

—Mmmm – se quejaba Hermione retorciendo su cuerpo. -¿Dónde sino iba a estar?¿Emm? - le contestó entre susurros, todavía con los ojos cerrados. A Draco le fastidió aquello, no tenía por qué hacerlo y le hizo sentirse enojado. Se le ocurrieron unas cuantas frases que le podrían hacer saltar a las castaña, pero se contuvo e insistió una ve más.

—Granger levanta.

—Que sí, que sí...- gruñía Hermione. A Draco se le soltó una pequeña risita de sus labios. La castaña abrió los ojos de sopetón, pensando y sintiéndose avergonzada.

A Draco le dio un susto de muerte, y después le sonrió con una sincera sonrisa, y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer por su habitación. Hermione avergonzada se levantó del sofá e hizo lo mismo.

Ya con el pijama puesto y vestida en la cama, cerró los ojos, para sumergirse en un profundo sueño. Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos grises, y una radiante sonrisa, aquella sonrisa.

**Bien, he aquí el primer capítulo...¿qué os ha parecido?**

**Sería felíz sabiendo qué piensan...**

**MuacccckissssssSSSS =) xiO! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien...aquí va el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste como va siguiendo la trama. Os advierto que habrá D/H desde el primer momento. Es una cortita y bonita historia, aunque no quita que se encuentren alguna piedra en el camino.**

**Aquí os dejo leyendo. Y por cierto, como va más adelantado este subiré otro capítulo más.**

**Sin más...=) :**

Algunos rayos de sol empezaban a colarse entre las cortinas, haciendo abrir los ojos a Hermione. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, pensando en su primer día de clases. Se restregó los ojos mientras estiraba el cuerpo.

Se escuchaban ruidos en el cuarto de baño, como el agua correr. Pansy ya se habría levantado. "_¡Qué madrugadora que es!" _- pensó la castaña. Se levantó de un brinco de la cama, cogiendo su uniforme preparado a los pies de la cama, como era costumbre.

En cinco minutos ya estaba lista, solo le faltaba peinarse y lavarse la cara. No tuvo que pensarlo más para que Pansy apareciera por la puerta, vestida con su túnica de Slytherin. - Que aunque no durmieran en sus correspondientes casas, cada uno pertenecía a una.

Se veía a la morena radiante, si te fijabas. Con su larga melena negra, y ese rostro afilado, con aires aristocráticos, andando sigilosa como una serpiente. Toda una Slytherin. Una bella Slytherin.

—Es todo tuyo. - agregó la morena.

—Gracias Pansy. -dijo la castaña avanzando al cuarto de baño, rápidamente mirándose al espejo. - ¡Qué pelos! - soltó la castaña en voz alta, escuchando una risita de Pansy al fondo.

Rápidamente cogió su cepillo y empezó a desenredar nudos. Cuando consiguió que su melena se rindiera, se lo cogió en una trenza , cayéndole por un lado, dándole aspecto infantil, pero no le importaba y le gustaba como se veía. Cuando salió del baño sonrió a Pansy que la contestó de igual manera.

—¿Vas a bajar ya? - le preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, vamos a por Draco y Theo- le respondió Pansy. La castaña se quedó un segundo pensando, pero la siguió sin más.

Salieron a la salita, donde sus dos compañeros esperaban. Pansy los saludó entusiasmados. Hermione sonrió a Theodore y con un gesto de cabeza a Malfoy.

Los cuatro fueron juntos al Gran Comedor a desayunar. La gente que se iban encontrando, los miraban extrañados. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquellos muchachos algún día andarán caminando juntos. Cuando entraron por la puerta de Gran Comedor algunos alumnos también repararon en ellos girando sus cabezas. Hermione se despidió de ellos cuando se fueron a la mesa de Slytherin.

Se sentó al lado de sus amigos como siempre. Éstos no sabían como actuar después de la noche anterior, sobre todo Ron. Temían la reacción de la castaña. En cambio ella les dio los buenos días y se cogió una tostada.

—Buenos días Hermione. - saludó Harry - ¿Qué tal tu primera noche?

—Eso, cuéntanos cómo fue. - insistió el pelirrojo.

—Pues como cualquier noche chicos, si me queréis preguntar cómo me fue con ellos, podéis ser directos. - Hermione seguía tan normal cuando sus amigos estaban lejos de comprender la situación.

—¿De verdad que todo fue bien? - volvió a preguntar Ron, sobreprotectoramente mientras le ponía la mano sobre la de Hermione. Ella apartó su mano de la de él. Molesta por la actitud exagerada de su novio.

—¿Te pensabas que iba a aparecer muerta o algo así? - le preguntó la castaña indignada y con el tono de voz un poco más alto de lo que pretendía. El pelirrojo se sintió ofendido por el rechazo de su novia. - Por favor Ron, no seas estúpido. Te recuerdo que todo ha cambiado.

—¿Qué pasa, que ahora son tus más fieles amigos o qué? - le reprendió lo más hiriente posible. - ¿Olvidas lo que te han hecho?

—Ron, no es necesario... - empezó a decir Harry, pero rápido fue interrumpido por su amiga.

—Harry, no te metas. - le cortó tajante Hermione. Ésta no podía aguantar más, le entraban ganas de estrangular a su novio, y después a su amigo Harry. No podía imaginar que él también pensara igual.

"_Claro que aún me duele. Mucho más de lo que piensas. - pensaba Hermione – me acuerdo perfectamente de muchas cosas horribles que ni prefiero hablar, ni pensar, ni recordar. Mucho dolor he sufrido, y del todo no se ha pasado, pero yo no vivo en el pasado como tú."_

Hermione se ponía cada vez más colorada y sintiendo calor por todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera ardiendo. Sus amigos la miraban intrigados mientras ella se debatía con sí misma. - No podía seguir soportando que sus amigos fueran así, ni como actuaba su novio, ni como lo hacía el amigo.

—Ron, no puedo soportar más ya que no pares de estar encima mía. No soy una niña pequeña. Y a ti Harry te digo lo mismo. Nadie puede decirme con quién puedo o no hablar. Primero porque son mis compañeros de salita común. - no pudo evitar echar una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, donde varios ojos la observaban a ella y sus amigos. - Y segundo , y os vuelto a repetir, las personas cambian, incluso nosotros hemos cambiado.

—Pero Hermione, yo solo quiero que no tengas ningún problema- volvía a decir Ronald Weasly.

—Escúchame bien Ron Weasly. ¡NO NECESITO PROTECCIÓN DE NADIE! - este comentario si que había sido escuchado por gran parte del comedor. - ¡Qué tengáis un buen día! -terminó diciendo, dándose la vuelta y avanzando para llegar a su primera clase.

Puede que pareciera un poco exagerada la reacción de la castaña a los ojos de su novio y amigo, y algunas personas más. Pero ella estaba harta de que solo se preocuparan por ella, cuando siempre había sido al revés, por mucho que no se quisieran dar cuenta.

[…]

Draco Malfoy, avisado por Pansy Parkinson con un leve codazo, alzó la vista, viendo como su nueva compañera de salita tenía una acalorada discusión con sus amigos. La castaña estaba colorada de frustración y tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Me apuesto el cuello a que es por nosotros – bromeó Pansy.

—No lo dudes. - respondió Draco a su mejor amiga. Pero él sabía que por las expresiones de la castaña que la cosa no iba muy bien. De repente sus miradas se cruzaron, pero ella siguió discutiendo con sus amigos, más con Ron que con Harry, que permanecía callado.

—¡NO NECESITO PROTECCIÓN DE NADIE! - gritó la castaña a Ron Weasly. Draco pudo darle la razón mentalmente. Siempre estaba encima de ella, cuando él sabía que la castaña no necesitaba de nadie para cuidarse, al contrario, ella siempre era la que los sacaba del apuro. Al segundo después la vio cruzar el Gran Comedor, desapareciendo por la puerta.

[…]

Cada vez que estaba a punto de terminar una clase, antes de que tocara el timbre, Hermione ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse sin que nadie la retuviera a la siguiente clase. Ni siquiera se había sentado cerca de ellos, sino más bien al fondo del aula. El sitio preferido de los Slyhterins, pero le daba absolutamente igual estar sentada al lado de éstos. Así transcurrió todo el día, incluso en la comida y la cena se sentó lejos de su amigo y respectivo novio.

Cuando llegó a su mini sala común, pasó rápido a ducharse y ponerse el pijama. Pensaba en lo mal que había empezado el día y los que quedaban.

Esta vez no tenía pensado ceder. Ya estaba harta de que siempre acabara pasando lo mismo. Durante casi todo el tiempo estaba perfectamente con Ron, pero había detalles, como ese, que la sacaban de quicio.

Sintiéndose un poco deprimida decidió ponerse su pijama de raso rojizo, para ocasiones especiales como esa. Ya que no se podía sentir a gusto con los demás, que al menos pudiera hacerlo con ella misma.

Le caía suavemente por la piel. Marcaba perfectamente los hombros y los pechos. El pantalón le hacía resaltar su esbelta figura. Se dejó la trenza puesta y cogiendo los deberes que ya le habían mandado el primer día, se fue a la salita común.

Estaba vacío, suerte para ella, así podría concentrarse cien por cien. Se sentó y esparció todos sus libros por el suelo y cuadernos por doquier. Para ella, estar tan concentrada en sus estudios era como un desestresante necesario y vitalicio. Siempre necesitaba tener la mente ocupada. Todavía seguía sin venir nadie y ya estaba a punto de terminar.

Había hecho lo que se propuso, terminar con todos sus largos deberes para poder estar al día, tan empollona como siempre.

Se sentó en el sofá sin recoger nada del suelo. Cansada, agotada por el esfuerzo. Minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Pansy entrar la primera, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Hola Hermione- saludó la morena

—Hola Pansy, ¿Que tal fue el día?

—¿Hermione? - preguntó Theodore en voz alta hablando más con él mismo. La miró , poniendo los ojos en blanco al instante, viéndola con ese pijama. Le sorprendió verla así, porque siempre escondía esa figura que ahora podía ver, y la trenza le daba un toque sensual.

Draco que iba detrás de su amigo vio como la castaña se sonrojaba ante la penetrante mirada del moreno. Y entendió perfectamente cuando la pudo ver mejor y se fijó bien en ella, poniendo la misma cara de bobo que su amigo y volviendo a hacer que Hermione se ruborizara.

—Ya veo que has aprovechado tu tiempo. Seguro que has adelantado lo que han mandado para hoy, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Nott con una sonrisa divertida.

—Sí, así voy al día. Voy a recoger un poco esto, perdonad. - se disculpó la castaña haciendo el amago de levantarse. Pero fue detenida por el brazo de Theodore.

—No te preocupes. Luego lo recoges. No nos molesta- Y se sentó en el sofá de en frente de ella. Pansy apareció por la habitación con un par de libros en la mano. Imitando a Nott, se sentó al lado de él y abrió unos de los libros para empezar con sus deberes.

Draco avanzó hacia su habitación, y segundos después volvió a aparecer para sentarse al lado de Hermione. Ésta no se podía imaginar que los Slyhterins fueran tan familiares en su casa, estando juntos en la pequeña salita. Estaba muy equivocada.

—¿Qué tal el día Hermione? - preguntó la morena sin despegar los ojos de sus deberes. Draco se sorprendió al escuchar a su amiga llamar por su nombre a la castaña, como antes le pasó a Theodore. Él no se atrevería, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza.

—Bueno, podría haber sido mejor- confesó las castaña.

—No te preocupes por tus amigos- intervino Theodore.

—Lo sé, ¡pero es que es muy frustrante! - explotó Hermione sobresaltando a sus nuevos compañeros. Todos la observaban curiosos. - Yo pensaba que Ron había cambiando, pero hay cosas que son imposibles y ¡Harry! - resopló frunciendo el ceño.- Me extraña mucho de él...aunque si me pongo a pensar siempre tira por su amigo.

—Bueno no te preocupes Hermione. - le contestó Theodore Nott, también llamándola por su nombre. La castaña se volvió a sorprender. - ¿Entonces has roto con Weasly? -soltó Theo como sino fuera la cosa. La castaña enmudeció.

—¿Estás con Weasly? - preguntó esta vez Pansy. - Pues no lo parece. - Estos Slytherins eran muy directos hablando. Las palabras se deslizaban suavemente por sus labios, como terciopelo.

—¿Cómo que no lo parecemos? - se defendió Hermione.

—Yo tampoco me había dado cuenta Hermione, no sabía con certeza que estuviérais juntos- apoyó Theo a su amiga Pansy. - Es la misma la relación que tienes con Harry.

—Pues sí, estamos juntos. -bufó la castaña. No sabía que pensar ni que responder a esos comentarios. Solo se dio cuenta de que el único que no había intervenido era Draco.

—Y vuestro primer día, ¿qué tal chicos? - preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Bien, a mí se me ha pasado volando- decía la morena. - y espero que siga así toda la semana. Ya tengo ganas de que llegue el fin de semana.

—¡Pero si solo llevamos un día! - le reprochó Hermione con una risita. Que no pasó desapercibida por un chico rubio de ojos grises. Incapaz de pensar que algún día la castaña se pudiera estar riendo en el mismo entorno en el que estaba él.

—Yo estoy contento de volver al castillo. Lo echaba de menos. - dijo Theodore recordando viejos tiempos.

Unos segundos de silencio...

—¿Y tú Malfoy? - preguntó nerviosa Hermione. No era capaz de decir su nombre de pila, todavía. Éste que la miró fijamente. _"Ella tampoco se atreve a decir mi nombre"- pensó Draco."_ Pero si se sorprendió de que le preguntara a él. _·¿No me tiene asco?"_

—Bien, nada del otro mundo.- contestó indiferente sin saber que más decir.

¡POM POM POM! Se escuchó que llamaron a porrazos a la puerta.

—¡Abridme! ¡Os he oído! - gritaba uno chico tras la puerta.

—¿Quién es? - preguntó la castaña intrigada a sus compañeros.

—Es Blaise Zabinni – respondió Draco. Pansy se levantó rápidamente para abrirle. Hermione aprovechó para recoger sus cosas del suelo, así no molestaría a los demás.

Por la puerta aparecieron dos personas, Blaise Zabinni, y para la sorpresa de Hermione, una chica menuda, con una gran cabellera rubia, casi blanca y unos grandes ojos azules. Hermione nada más verla se arrojó a sus brazos. Agradecida de ver una cara conocida.

—¡Luna! ¡Qué alegría verte! Pasa, pasa. - invitó a la rubia.

—¿Cómo estás Hermione?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Que a mí no me recibes con un abrazo? - intervino Blaise con tono burlón. - Hola, me presento, soy Blaise Zabinni - se presentó el chico tendiéndole la mano a Hermione.

—Encantada, yo soy Hermione Granger. - le contestó respondiéndole a la broma, como si no se conocieran.

—El placer es mío, no te había visto nunca. - y con una mirada que traspasaba el alma, la miró de arriba a abajo, dejándola desnuda ante sus ojos. El chico moreno de ojos verdes, la sonrió endiabladamente sexy.

—¿Cómo te encuentras Hermione? - le volvió a preguntar la rubia una vez que todos se saludaron y se acomodaron en la salita. Cada uno hablando con otro. Pansy y Draco tenían un pequeño debate sobre una poción que habían hecho juntos en clase y no había salido perfecta. Echándose la culpa mutuamente. Theodore sin que todos se dieran cuenta, miraba fascinado a la nueva invitada y amiga de Hermione. Luna Lovegood.

—Voy bien, aunque no ha empezado muy bien el curso, ¡y yo que pensaba que iba a ser de lo mejor! - se quejaba la castaña riendo irónicamente.

—Yo creo que aquí te cuidan bien, ¿no?- le interrogó la rubia con una sonrisa curiosa. Hermione se ruborizó un poco, pensando en la noche pasada cuando Draco la despertó para que volviera a su cama. Cómo iba a olvidar aquella sonrisa.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? - se preocupó Luna al ver a su amiga viajar a otro mundo. La castaña puso los pies en la tierra como una estrella fugaz.

—Si, si.

—¿Qué pensabas?

—Emmm...nada importante. - Y desvió sus ojos a Draco, que seguía con su lucha de palabras.

Theodore Nott, que no había parada de mirarlas, sobretodo a Luna. No pudo evitar escuchar toda la conversación. A pesar del jaleo, tenía un oído perfecto y muy agudo.

Pudo seguir la mirada de Hermione a Draco cuando le preguntó en qué pensaba. Eso le hizo sonreír. También se había fijado que su amigo había observado un par de veces a la castaña. Vio como Luna le daba un abrazo a Hermione y un beso en la mejilla.

"_Como me gustaría poder estar yo entre sus brazos. Seguro que son como el algodón, igual de dulce que ella.- pensó Theodore. " _

—Buenos chicos – anunció Luna - yo ya me voy a mi habitación. ¿ Vienes Blaise? - preguntó la rubia al moreno. Theodore se quedó pensando porque Luna le había invitado a irse. Primero pensó en que podía gustarle Blaise, y segundo que conocía el carácter impulsivo de su compañero. Optó por la segunda opción, quedándose más tranquilo.

Blaise miró a Luna con cara de pocos amigos, pero después de hacer una mueca un tanto extraña, sonrió radiante despidiéndose de todos, y agarró a Luna del brazo para salir por la puerta.

Tan suyo. Tan Blaise.

B**ien, sé que no ha sido gran cosa el capítulo. Como se dice por estos barrios...es un capítulo de transición, necesario para la historia.**

**Si queréis me podéis dejar un Review, estaré muy agradecida por saber qué piensa y en como va la historia. Espero que os haya gustado, tanto como a mí escribirlo. **

**MuackisSSSSSSSS =) xiO ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Después de que desaparecieran por la puerta, Hermione se dejó caer de nuevo al sofá, al lado de Draco. Estaba un poco cansada pero le apetecía estar allí, con sus nuevos compañeros. De charla.

—Bueno, yo me voy a la cama. Que descanséis. - se despidió Pansy con un guiño amistoso.

—Igualmente – contestaron los dos al unísono. La morena los miró divertidos.

—Yo también me voy.- dijo Theodore escabulléndose tras la puerta de su habitación.

Quedándose así los dos solos. En silencio.

Hermione se recostó al lado contrario de él, apoyando la cabeza y con medio cuerpo sobresaliendo del sofá. Respiró hondo y profundo. Cerró los ojos para relajarse un rato. Aunque no tuviera confianza con el rubio, sabía que podía estar todo el tiempo que quisieran en silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera que sentirse incómodo.

Cuando abrió los ojos notó un peso encima de ella, que antes no estaba. Cuando se dio cuenta quien se hallaba sobre ella, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco, sacando un gruñido por parte de Draco Malfoy.

Se fijó en su rostro, sereno pero tranquilo. Tuvo la tentación de rozarle su afilada barbilla. O meterle los dedos entre el pelo alborotado. Se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir sus inesperados deseos.

" —_¿Pero ...y tu lógica Hermione? - le decía una vocecilla en su cabeza. ¿Y Ron? ¿Has pensado en él?_

—_¿Pero quién dice que piense de la misma manera? Se preguntó mentalmente._

—_Se te ve en cómo le miras..._

—_¿Pero qué dices?, por favor sal de mi cabeza- se decía a sí misma. " _

Volvió a poner toda su atención al chico rubio y sin poder evitarlo más dejó que sus dedos avanzaran por su cara, sin su consentimiento, recorriendo su frente, bajando por los ojos, rozando su nariz y bajó hasta los labios. Acariciándolos suavemente y con mucha delicadeza. Sus latidos eran desbocados. Sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Eso le recordó cuando sitió la misma sensación con Ron, en tercer curso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa calidez en su cuerpo, concentrándose en un solo lugar. Y eso la preocupaba de sobre manera. Luego subió sus dedos para enredarlo en su cabello, lentamente y con ternura. La castaña se sentía extrañadamente bien. Y eso en el fondo la atormentaba.

Draco, que desde que había notado los dedos de Hermione por su boca, estaba despierto e inmóvil como una roca. Le había despertado el suave contacto de unos dedos, y acordándose muy bien de con quien se encontraba, se relajó todo lo que pudo.

Se reprendía el haberse quedado dormido sobre ella, pero después de un rato y que ella le siguiera acariciando no le importaba para nada que le tocara, que le rozara. Intentando recordar quien más le había acariciado así, no encontraba a nadie en sus recuerdos.

Con tanta ternura como lo estaba haciendo, y también escuchaba su respiración acelerada y los latidos de su corazón. Se dejó hacer hasta quedarse otra vez dormido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía en condiciones. La paz que siempre le había trasmitido su madre, ahora lo hacía otra persona completamente diferente. Inesperada. Hermione Granger.

Hermione se volvió a quedar dormida también, acariciando al chico rubio que posaba sobre ella. Cuando volvió a despertar decidió levantarse con cuidado, no podía quedarse otra vez dormida en el sofá, sino al día siguiente traería consecuencias.

—Draco...- susurró las castaña en voz baja.

—Mmmm...

—Draco, despierta. Es muy tarde.

—Si, si, ya voy...

—Venga, vamos... - le decía la castaña como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Me has llamado Draco, ¿lo sabes? - le susurró el chico rubio con una sonrisa escondida bajo los labios.

—Si, Draco. Vete a dormir. - le plantó en frente de su puerta, abriéndosela para que entrara. Se fijó en aquellos ojos grises. Esos ojos que le gustaría poder leer y ver a través de ellos.

Él le sostenía la mirada, ya despierto del todo. Ella alzó su mano, por acto reflejo, hacia su mejilla, inconscientemente.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo le miró a los ojos fijamente, mientras el rubio le mantenía la mirada. Notando como su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, cerró los ojos y avergonzada se fue con la cabeza gacha a su habitación.

Draco sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella por detrás y le susurró al oído, agarrándola por la cintura. :

—No quiero que te vayas sin mirarme Hermione – sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, escuchando como ese nombre salía de su boca. Y la castaña palideció al escucharlo también salir de sus labios. Sonando como el cantar de los pájaros.

Se volvió para mirarle. Encontrándose con sus ojos, con una mirada indescifrable. Le gustaría saber qué pensaba el chico, si se había sentido como ella. _ "Ha dicho mi nombre"- pensaba Hermione._ Como una cosa tan insignificante podría perturbarla tanto. Y sobre todo pensaba en lo bien que había sonado de sus labios. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Seguía callada.

Draco llevó sus dedos hacia la mejilla de la chica, con una pequeña caricia. Pudo sentir como la castaña se tensaba y adquirían color sus mejillas. Sosteniéndole la mirada, intentado leerse el uno a través del otro.

—Buenas noches. Que descanses Draco – se despidió la castaña, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, rozándola a penas. Draco se quedó quieto como si fuera un muro de cemento, petrificado ante aquel gesto, que en un principio pensó que le iba a molestar.

Nadie nunca antes había hecho eso. Salvo su madre. En cambio le agradó como nunca antes podía haber creído.

—Igualmente Hermione- Se despidió con una tímida sonrisa.

[…]


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa gentecita que me lee! Lo primero decir que se me ha pirado totalmente escribir algo en el anterior capítulo, como estoy haciendo ahora.**

**Bueno aquí sigue la historia...se que el anterior capítulo fue muy muy corto... por eso subo este último para compensarlo, pero no os acostumbréis. Ahora en semana santa intentaré adelantar todo lo que pueda, tanto en este como en el otro, que me preocupa más( al ser improvisado). Porque luego el día 2 empezaré las prácticas del módulo, y hasta las 5 de la tarde no salgo...si cinco de la tarde, habéis leído bien. Pero bueno como también estaré un poco estresada tendré más inspiración. Eso seguro. **

**Bueno aquí os dejo leyendo : **

Había amanecido con un espléndido Sol. Hermione se levantó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Feliz por la llegada del fin de semana. No había sido una semana fácil. Todavía seguía sin hablarse con su novio y su mejor amigo.

Aguantándose las ganas de hablar con ellos, pero su orgullo era más fuerte. No podía crees que ni siquiera se hubieran acercado a pedirla perdón. Incluso escuchó una conversación que hubiera preferido no oír :

" —_¡Hola Luna! - le saludaron los dos chicos a la vez._

—_Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? - preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa radiante._

—_Nosotros muy bien, aunque me gustaría saber más como está Hermione - Ron no podía resistir mucho más las ganas de preguntar por su novia. Cosa totalmente normal. Claro. _

—_Pues muy bien Ron, la cuidan muy bien – dijo inocentemente la rubia._

—_¿Cómo que la cuidan bien? ¿ A qué te refieres? - preguntó esta vez mas furioso el pelirrojo._

—_Ron no confundas las palabras de Luna. Solo quiere decir que la están tratando bien - le tranquilizó su amigo, o al menos eso intentaba. _

—_Yo...solo creo que deberían disculparse con ella. - arriesgó a decir la rubia._

—_¿Que...qué? - enfureció ron. ¿ Sabes?, la que tiene que venir es ella a pedirnos disculpas, que ella es la que se ha juntado con esa gente. _

_Luna abrió los ojos como platos. Sorprendiéndose de la actitud del novio de su amiga._

—_Luna, no hagas caso de lo que dice, no sabe lo que piensa ni suelta por su boca. - le intentó excusar su amigo como siempre hacía._

—_No te preocupes Harry. - le dijo la rubia indiferente. ¡Qué tengáis un buen día! - les soltó como si nada hubiera pasado. _

_Hermione se encontraba detrás de una columna cuando lo escuchó todo, quedándose petrificada y conteniendo la respiración. De repente todo su cuerpo ardía de calor, adquiriendo su cara un llamativo color rojo. Echando chispas. No podía definir todos los sentimientos que en esos momentos la abrumaban._

_Ya no podía aguantar más las lágrimas que deseaban por salir de sus ojos. Salió lo más rápido que pudo, corriendo a su compartida sala común._

_Sus compañeros estaban en la salita común cuando entró apresurada a su habitación . Encerrándose durante una hora larga, queriendo que nadie la molestaba. Los presentes se quedaron atónitos al ver a la muchacha tan derrumbada. Incluso Pansy se levantó a consolarla, encontrándose la puerta cerrada en sus narices._

_Ninguno podía hacer nada. Y se sintieron indefensos, débiles. A Draco le recorrió una desagradable sensación, amarga, que no le gustó para nada y no supo como deshacerse de ella." _

[...]

Draco estaba vistiéndose en su habitación, con un traje negro, camisa azul marino y una corbata a juego con sus ojos grises. Se peinó dejándose el pelo suelto y un poco alborotado.

Le daba un aire rebelde. Se estaba preparando para la fiesta que hacían los alumnos de Hufflepuff, en la que todos estaban invitados.

La idea no es que le entusiasmara mucho, pero como sus amigos iban a ir, él también. Y tampoco le vendría mal refrescarse un poco .

Sabía que Hermione iba a ir, insistida por Pansy, que desde que la vio entrar llorando desconsoladamente, estaba todo el tiempo detrás de ella. Todavía la morena no había conseguido sonsacarle información a la castaña, pero al menos Hermione no volvió a estar encerrada y deprimida.

A veces, no podía sacársela de la cabeza, no podía evitarlo, aunque su mente le recriminara.

Desde la noche en la que se quedaron durmiendo juntos, Draco había tenido todo tipo de emociones que no podía identificar. Aunque por las noches los dos se quedaron leyendo en la salita, no había vuelto a tener un contacto cercano con ella. Pero les agradaba estar juntos, darse compañía mutuamente, en silencio y a gusto.

En algunas ocasiones se cruzaban sus miradas y se quedaban en silencio un par de segundos mentalmente y luego seguían con su lectura.

Cuando salió de la habitación se quedó petrificado en la puerta, apreciando las buenas vistas, sobre todo de una en especial. Por un lado estaba su amigo Theodore Nott, con una camisa azul eléctrico y unos vaqueros oscuros. Se le veía bien. Sus facciones resaltaban por el color de la camisa y en contraste con su oscura piel.

Pansy, su amiga, como siempre lucía perfecta. Con un vestido liso de color violeta, ajustado a su linda figura, por encima de sus rodillas. Llevaba el pelo suelto con una diadema a juego con el vestido, finalizando con un toque de maquillaje muy suave.

Cuando reparó en la castaña que había a su lado hizo un gran esfuerzo por que no se le salieran los ojos de las cuencas de la cara.

Se la veía preciosa. Con un sencillo vestido de tirantes finos, de un color azul mar, que le caía suavemente por el cuerpo. El pelo suelto don unos brillantes tirabuzones.

Se fijó que el vestido no era suyo, sino de Pansy, alzando una ceja por sorpresa. Pero lo lucía igual de bien, o incluso mejor que la morena. Cuando bajó la mirada a los pies de las chicas, con una mirada de asombro, pudo ver con sus ojos que cada una llevaba unos zapatos de tacón pequeño, pero cada una llevaba los zapatos de la otra. Así Pansy, llevaba los zapatos azul, y Hermione los violetas.

Después de la mueca que puso, no pudo evitar poner una cara rara.

—¿Estamos lindas? - Preguntó Pansy dando una vuelta en su sitio para que la observaran. La encantaba que la miraran y la adoraran.

—Sí, muy lindas. - contestó Ddraco.

"_¿Lindas? ¿Plural? ¿ Yo también?" - _Pensaba la castaña. Un segundo después sus mejillas adquirieron un poco de color. Draco que estaba a todo, había percibido el gesto de la castaña. Y eso, le hizo sonreír.

A él.

—¿Listos? - Preguntó la morena mirando a sus compañeros esperando una respuesta para ir ya al baile. Todos asistieron.

—Espero que Blaise no se haya olvidado de invitar a Luna - comentó la castaña. Que le había pedido al moreno que invitara a su amiga para poder pasar un rato así con ella.

No era la única.

Hermione estaba extasiada, moviendo su cuerpo el compás de la música e intentando seguir los pasos de Pansy, que a veces le resultaban complicados. Se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, con sus "nuevos amigos".

Luna al final también se presentó, y estuvo con ellas en todo momento. Bailando y riéndose a la vez. Aunque se sentía un poco culpable, por no haber echado mucho de menos a sus amigos, y uno de ellos su novio.

Una mano la agarró por el brazo, sorprendiéndola. Cuando reparó en los ojos verdes que la escrutaban, se sintió pequeña.

—¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo? - preguntó su amigo Harry. Ella le miró fijamente y asintió con la cabeza. Se apartaron un poco para tener más privacidad. A la castaña le sorprendió que no fuera acompañado de su novio, que se encontraba unos metros alejado de ellos. Aunque sin apartar la mirada.

—Dime Harry. - le dijo la castaña para animar a que el chico hablara.

—Pues...verás...- empezó a decir retorciéndose las manos- quería perdirte disculpas por todo Hermione. Sé que no me he portado bien como un amigo debería hacer.

—No te preocupes Harry, aunque te agradezco que te hayas acercado a mí, ya pensaba que te habías dejado influir otra vez por Ron. - cogió un poco de aire, viendo en la mirada del chico que ella llevaba razón, que siempre que tenían alguna discusión, su amigo moreno siempre se ponía de parte del pelirrojo. - Sé que no ha empezado el curso como esperábamos, pero tampoco me arrepiento Harry. - Éste le miró desconcertado. Pero quería entender a su amiga. - He conocido gente nueva con la que nunca pensaba que iba a tener una buena relación. Y gracias a vosotros ha sido posible, y me alegro. Que vosotros me hayáis dejado de lado ha conseguido que yo me acerque a otras personas. - le decía con una tranquilidad absoluta que solo ella sabía que no era verdad. Harry le miraba incrédulo, sin palabras.

—Yo...no sé que decirte Hermione - dudó el chico moreno. - Quiero entenderte, pero me tienes que dar tiempo para adaptarme a esta nueva situación. ¿Nosotros somos tus amigos no? - preguntó el chico asustado.

—Claro Harry, pero siempre he estado con vosotros todo el tiempo, y ahora me he dado cuenta que podemos conocer más gente.

—Solo espero que no nos dejemos de ver, no quiero perderte, eres mi mejor amiga. - y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a su amiga, que aunque no lo reconociera el pelinegro la había necesitado siempre. Los dos recibieron amistoso aquel abrazo.

—Gracias Harry, ¿ Y Ron?, ¿ No piensa pedirme perdón?, ¿ O tengo que ser yo como siempre? - preguntó furiosa.

Su amigo bajó la mirada y no necesitó respuesta. Pero no podía soportar que actuara de esa manera, como un crío pequeño que le quitan su caramelo. Sonrió por aquel pensamiento.

—Gracias Harry. Siempre que quieras podrás venir a verme. Por cierto, ¿ Ginny también está molesta conmigo?

—Bueno...no piensa como Ron pero también le cuesta asimilar tantos cambios. Dale tiempo - rogó el moreno. - Algún día pasaremos los dos a verte. - A ella le alegró oír eso, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Unos ojos grises no muy alejados de allí vieron lo mismo, y no le hizo mucha gracia que digamos...

—Gracias Harry, aunque por un lado pienso que vuestra actitud es un poco exagerada. Son mis compañeros de habitación...

—Pero Hermione, todos estos años atrás... - interrumpió Harry.

—Lo sé Harry, pero son mis compañeros de cuarto. Y tampoco es que me haya dado tiempo a conocerlos, pero no parecen malas personas. Solo diferentes.

Después, de que un repentino pensamiento cruzara su mente, la castaña decidió acercarse a su novio para aclarar las cosas. Convencida de que no quería seguir jugando a ese juego de niños.

Avanzó decidida, con algunas miradas posadas sobre ella, hacia Ron, que la veía acercarse a él, poniéndose nervioso y rojo como un tomate. Su hermana Ginny seguía a su lado. Cuando llegó a ellos, se acercó a su novio y le dijo en bajito :

—Ron, ¿podemos hablar? - le preguntó la castaña.

—¿Por fin vienes a pedir perdón? - respondió el pelirrojo sin importarle el tono de voz, un poco más alto de lo necesario.

Algunos alumnos de la fiesta repararon en ellos. Observándolos. Así luego tendrían de qué hablar en el castillo.

—Ron, no puedo creer que sigas con esta postura infantil. Me decepcionas.

—¿ Te decepciono? ¿ Y tú juntándote con esa gente? - Ron no había asumido que la guerra había acabado, desenterrando a su vez todos los prejuicios.

—Solo estás consiguiendo que nos alejemos más Ron, por favor. - le suplicó la chica.

—¡Tú! Nos estás alejando Hermione...Tú eres la que te vas con esa escoria. - muchos se dieron por aludidos escuchando la conversación.

Pansy que aunque hubiera cambiado mucho, ya no aguantaba las estupideces del pelirrojo. Si sus amigos se quedaban quietos no era su problema. Ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

—¿ Y tú qué quieres estúpida? - escupió Ron al ver a la morena acercarse a ellos.

El pelirrojo fijándose en ella y de vuelta en Hermione palideció al instante de ver el detalle de los zapatos de ambas chicas. Sus carcajadas cínicas empezaron a sonar por la sala de los menesteres.

—¿Pero qué coño es esto? - preguntó señalando sus zapatos. ¿ Os habéis vestido a juego? - rió falsamente Ron. - ¿Qué pasa, que sois ahora amigas? No me lo puedo creer...

—¡Estúpida comadreja! ¿ Quién te crees que eres? - atacó Pansy. Ginny dio un paso al frente, pero rápidamente Harry la detuvo para evitar que se metiera en la discusión.

—¡Tú, cierra esa maldita boca! - espetó Ron cada vez más furioso.

—Pansy no tiene solución, déjalo. No le des lo que quiere. - le rogó Hermione a la morena mientras la cogía del brazo para llevársela de allí.

—Eso eso, ¡Elígelos a ellos! - gritó Ron Weasly. Hermione no tuvo más fuerzas, y alejándose de su novio, " _Ex-novio" - _pensó, se le salió una lágrima que llegó hasta sus labios, pudiendo saborear la amargura del dolor.

Pansy viendo a Hermione destrozada no dudó un segundo en llevársela a su salita común.

Cuando llegaron la morena sentó a Hermione en uno de los sofás, sentándose con ella y ofreciéndole consuelo. Dejó que la castaña de desahogara, en silencio. Cuando sus sollozos empezaron a remitir le dio un tímido abrazo, que ella agradeció con todo su ser. Una vez que se tranquilizó, Hermione levantó la mirada con las poquitas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Hermione, no merece la pena. Él no te merece. - dijo Pansy con duras palabras. A ella le dolió el comentario de su compañera, pero aunque dolorosas eran sus palabras eran ciertas. A veces hay que darse con un muro de frente para poder ver lo que tenemos delante de nosotros.

—Gracias Pansy. Eres una buena amiga. - se atrevió a decir la castaña, expresando sus sentimientos, esos que hasta ahora no se había atrevido a decir. Ya era hora de que Hermione se mostrara con realmente era

—¡Has destrozado mi maquillaje Hermione! - le reprochó la morena. La castaña respondió en pequeñas carcajadas.

—Lo siento mucho Pansy.

—Bueno no te preocupes, habrá más ocasiones. - le tranquilizó con una sonrisa divertida.

De repente la puerta se abrió de par en par. Dejando ver a unas cuantas personas, bastantes, aparecer por ella. Draco Malfoy, totalmente sereno y evaluando la situación, para saber comportarse.

Increíble.

Luna Lovegood, con una mirada preocupada, buscando con los ojos a su amiga. Blaise Zabinni, con un rostro serio, atípico de él, y finalmente, Theodore Nott, aparentando indiferencia. Pero aunque todos lo quisieran negar, estaban un poquito, solo un poquito, preocupados por la castaña.

—¡Hermione! - chilló Luna con su cantarina voz y lanzándose a sus brazos, acariciándola después el pelo a la castaña.

—¡Oh...Luna! - pudo contestar la castaña, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Bien chicos, no deprimamos a nuestra amiga- contestó Pansy levantándose para ir a su habitación a ponerse cómoda. Le había costado mucho que su nueva amiga se tranquilizara.

—Bueno, yo ya me voy a ir...- mencionó la rubia agarrando a su amiga de la mano. - Mañana me vendré aquí contigo para hacer los deberes juntas.

—Claro Luna, aquí estaré.

—Pero Hermione...¿no tienes los deberes hechos ya? - preguntó divertido Blaise. Luna miró a su amiga esperanzada de que así no fuera. Le gustaba compartir tiempo con ella. Con su amiga.

—Bueno...sí. Pero te puedes venir aquí igualmente Luna- le tranquilizó Hermione.

—Esta bien. - le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Después avanzó hasta la puerta. - ¿Blaise? - preguntó indicando que la acompañara.

—¿Es que eres mi niñera? - se quejó el moreno riéndose. - Esto...no puede ser...¡Eso me pasa por estar rodeado de mujeres en mi habitación! ¡Todas pendientes de mí! - soltó sintiéndose muy orgulloso.

—No te emociones Blaise. - le dijo Luna para sorpresa de todos. - Solo evito que hagas alguna estupidez. Ya sabemos como eres. - Terminó la rubia diciendo. Todos empezaron a reír a rienda suelta. - Hasta mañana Draco, Theodore.

El último sonrió de vuelta al escuchar su nombre.

Pansy salió de la habitación al escuchar la marcha de los chicos. Se despidió de ellos y después de sus compañeros de habitación.

—Buenas noches chicos. Me voy a dormir que estoy muy cansada. Hermione no tardes en dormir. - le dijo con tono autoritario para desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación. Theodore se despidió también, bien sabiendo que dejaba a esos dos solos en la salita.

Cada uno estaba sentado en un sofá. Sintiendo ambos una extraña sensación de vacío. Hermione se levantó del sofá para sentarse al lado del rubio.

—¿Puedo? - preguntó la castaña. Draco le contestó asistiendo con la cabeza y haciendo hueco para Hermione. Ella dejándose llevar, se dejó caer encima del rubio, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Le apetecía, o mejor dicho, necesitaba esa sensación de reconfortación, de paz al estar así con Malfoy.

**Bien...aquí el último capítulo de hoy...y por unos días...ajjajaja xDDDD**

**Bueno solo quería mencionar una cosa, el detalle de los zapatos, el cambio de ellos lo he sacado de cuanyo yo iba al isntituto. Mis amigas y yo tan felices nos cambiabamos solo uno de los zapatos por otro. Así llevabas el tuyo y el de tu amiga. Si algo patético si lo piensas ahora pero...jajajaja cuánto me he reído en sus tiempos! Te quedabas con la peña jajajaja.**

**¿Qué cosas se harán ahora?jajajaaja**

**Bueno en cuanto al chap, espero que os haya gustado...**

**Posdata : Sé que algunas faltas se me colarán, pero haber...si me pagaran me esforzaría mucho más ijiijiji xDDDD **

**MuackisSSSSSSSS =) xiO !**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Draco al principio de notar su contacto, se tensó un poco, pero al sentirla sobre él, se olvidó de todo. Estaba muy a gusto. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, sin saber si fueron largos segundos o minutos...

—¿Sabes? Nunca imaginé que mi último año en Hogwarts llegara- recordando los dos últimos años. - pero ahora que ha llegado, nunca como pensaba.

—Opino lo mismo – le respondió Draco. Los dos seguían sin moverse de su sitio, dándose cuenta también que era la primera vez que iban a tener una conversación civilizada.

—Como todo ha cambiado de la noche al día. Antes he hablando con Harry – le empezó a contar Hermione - y me ha dicho que todavía le cuesta asimilar que hable con vosotros, o más bien que interactúe con vosotros. Pero que estará ahí conmigo, apoyándome. En cambio Ron...

—Prefiero que no me hables de ese estúpido. - Bufó el rubio de ojos grises.

—No hables así de él...- susurró la castaña. El rubio contuvo las ganas de levantarse e irse de allí.

—Lo siento Hermione, pero no me cae bien. No lo puedo ni ver ni escuchar menos, hablar de alguien que hace daño a una persona que me...- se enmudeció al instante al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, sin saber siquiera como habían salido esas palabras de su boca.

—Si...- insistió Hermione, curiosa y un poco ansiosa por saber el final de la frase. Como vio que el rubio no decía nada siguió con su monólogo. - Es como un niño, pero ya me da igual lo que piense y lo que haga. Me es igual. - Eso al rubio no le molesto tanto de escuchar. - Aunque sé que las cosas no serán fáciles. No me importa. Es una nueva vida. - dijo sonriendo ante tal afirmación.

—Yo tampoco pensé que acabarías en mis brazos. Dijo el rubio notando al momento la tensión y los nervios de la castaña.

—JA JA – rió Hermione. Draco pasó su mano acariciando su mejilla, pillando desprevenida a la castaña, haciendo que la castaña temblara de un escalofrío.

—¿Sabes? Tienes una piel muy suave...- mencionó el chico sin darse cuenta. Esta ver Hermione se puso colorada, como una rosa roja en todo su esplendor. Hermione no sabía donde meterse, como reaccionar ante aquel acercamiento.

Hermione se sentía como en una nube, flotando en ellas. Luego se acordó de todo lo sucedido y su pecho se encogía en sus interior.

Draco observó aquello detenidamente.

Pero desde lo más fondo de ella, pudo sacar fuerzas para no venirse abajo. Se sentía muy bien, sobre todo por la compañía. Y cuando pensaba en lo irreal que podría parecer la escena, una sonrisa cubría su rostro. Sentía una placentera sensación, sin contar con algunas mariposas que se habían colado en su estomago a brincar. No quería pensar en nada. Quería disfrutar el momento y como una niña pequeña se acurrucó en su pecho.

Feliz.

Draco no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, sintiendo su cuerpo sobre él. Dejándose llevar por aquella dulce sensación. Sucumbiendo los dos a los brazos de Morfeo.

Otra noche. La segunda después de tanto tiempo, que Draco pudo cerrar los ojos sin pensar en las temibles pesadillas diarias que sufría todos los días.

Sonriendo, dulcemente como un niño pequeño.

[…]

Ya estaban a mediados de Diciembre, a una semana de las vacaciones de navidad. Hermione todavía seguía si hablarse con Ron. Ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada, una relación totalmente inexistente. Como si no se conocieran.

Pero Hermione algunas noches lloraba a lágrima tendida soportando el dolor. Harry y Ginny tenían una actitud abierta, quedando algunos días para pasar el rato. Solo que eran pocos, porque el pelirrojo siempre estaba con ellos y la castaña no quería estar en el mismo lugar que él.

Harry y Ginny, incluso Luna alguna vez, habían intentado hablar con el pelirrojo y hacerle razonar, pero era una misión imposible. Ron cabezón como él solo, no daba su brazo a torcer.

Todos estos cambios consiguieron que Hermione tuviera más confianza con los Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson le había sorprendido gratamente. Era una chica lista y con buena conversación, aunque era en toda regla una Slytherin. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntas haciendo los deberes o charlando, y eso hizo que se conocieran más.

Con Draco la situación le resultaba graciosa, pero a veces le desquiciaba. Empezaban con un debate de cualquiera tema y ellos era los últimos que siempre se quedaban discutiendo, por algo en que ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con el otro.

Luna venía a menudo a su salita común, y Blaise por supuesto, siempre la acompañaba. El moreno pensaba que su compañera iba, él tampoco iba a molestar.

Todo había cambiado en la vida de Hermione. Aún así, había una cosa que temía verdaderamente. Las Navidades.

Siempre las pasaba con sus amigos, y ex-novio ahora, en la Madriguera. Ese año se quedaría en el castillo. Tampoco iría a su casa para que su madre no parase de preguntarle qué le había pasado con sus amigos.

Un miércoles por la tarde en la salita común de Hermione y los Slytherins, Luna preguntó a la castaña :

—Bueno Hermione, ¿dónde pasarás las navidades?

—Mmmm...pues me quedaré aquí, en el castillo. - contestó la aludida.

—¿ Y eso? - preguntó intrigada Pansy, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

—Normalmente solía ir a la Madriguera . -respondió Hermione tragando duro por la garganta- pero este año no. Y no me apetece ir a casa.

—Amm..- pensaba la morena con un dedo acariciando su barbilla. - ¿Y oye, por qué no te vienes a mi casa? - le invitó Pansy.

—Bueno...

—¿Y por qué no os venís todos a la mía? - se ofreció el rubio en un impulso. La morena le miró con los ojos en blanco. "Flipando"- mi casa es más grande y así podemos estar todos. Estoy solo de todas formas.

—¿Yo también puedo ir? - preguntó inocentemente Luna sonriendo.

—Claro Luna- contestó el rubio. - No hacían falta preguntas para saber donde estaban los padres de Draco Malfoy. Después de la guerra, Lucius Malfoy fue encerrado en Azkaban, muriendo a los pocos meses de su ingreso, debido al mal estado psicológico y físico del hombre.

Narcissa Malfoy también fue encerrada. Cinco años de prisión con la posibilidad de salir tres veces al año, en períodos de una semana. Draco vivía solo en aquella mansión, escalofriante en su momento ya que había sido totalmente reformada.

Una casa nueva, por dentro y por fuera. Borrando y haciendo desaparecer del mapa todos aquellos horribles días de su infancia. Cuando se lo hizo saber a su madre, no le gustó en absoluto, pero no tenía alternativa. Ahora era su casa, no la de sus padres. Estaba solo a excepción de dos elfos domésticos que se encargaban de la casa, y de él. Y de sus amigos que muy a menudo iban a visitarle.

La noticia también tomó por sorpresa a Blaise. No se lo creía. Sus oídos se habían confundido al escuchar aquellas palabras. Draco invitando a Hermione Granger, que era su mortal enemiga. Aunque también podía darse cuenta del cambio de actitud por parte de ambos.

Blaise Zabinni, a diferencia de los Slytherins presentes, no sabía que por las noches esos dos chicos se hacían compañía en la salita común. Como si fuera un hecho que se ha dado siempre. Tranquilos y cómodamente.

Los nuevos amigos discutían sobre lo que iba a hacer en navidades, a qué juegos jugarían y como empeñarían su tiempo en divertirse. Poco a poco la salita se fue despejando, cada uno marchando a dormir. Quedándose a solas Pansy y Draco.

—Bueno Draco...- empezó a interrogar la morena.- ¿ Cómo que los has invitado a tú casa?

—No veo el propósito de la pregunta Pansy. -soltó en tono seco.

—Pues...bien los sabes. No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Pansy se puso un brazo en la cintura, estilo Hermione Granger. Draco alzó una ceja y sonrió burlón. - ¿Qué? ¿ Por qué sonríes?

—Nada, tan solo que veo gestos de Hermione en ti...

—¿Y qué pasa?, mmmm...pues bien que te fijas en sus movimientos, ¿no? - a Draco se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. - Voy por buen camino...¿eh?

—¿ Qué camino? - preguntó el rubio a la defensiva.

—El camino de por qué has invitado a Hermione a tu casa. Quieres que esté a tu lado, ¿ no es así?

—¿Celosa? - preguntó pícaro el rubio. Éste estaba en un apuro, no sabía como salir de esa. Le había pillado y no podría mentirla. Pansy en seguida se daría cuenta. Se conocían como hermanos.

—JA JA. Más quisieras Draco.

—Me he acostumbrado a su compañía. - confesó el chico mirándola fijamente. - ¿contenta?

—Sí, mucho. Lo pasaremos bien. - sonrió maliciosamente yéndose a su habitación y dejando a Draco un tanto desconcertado. - Buenas noches Draco.

—Buenas noches.

[…]

Hermione se levantó muy nerviosa, el último día de clases antes de navidad. Y todo el mundo era consciente de ello. No paraba de aquí para allá. Sacando de quicio a sus tranquilos compañeros de Slytherin.

Pansy le había pedido a gritos que parar quieta, que era como otro día cualquiera. Pero para ella no. Ella había estado en esa casa y había pasado infiernos en ella. Cuando recordaba lo ocurrido, esos terribles momentos de su vida con Bellatriz Lestrange, le entraba un escalofrío por el cuerpo. Intentando no pensar en aquello. Fracasando lamentablemente.

La noticia de que iría a casa de los Malfoy para sus amigos de toda la vida no fue acogida fácilmente. La primera impresión de Harry y Ginny fue para haberlos visto. Con horror en sus caras y totalmente desencajadas, y al segundo se echaron a reír sin creerlo. Cuando Hermione se lo volvió a repetir, ya no les hizo la misma gracia. Pero no tuvieron otra opción.

En cambio, una mañana en el desayuno cuando Harry se lo contó a su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo pegó un chillido que recorrió el Gran Comedor. Pero furioso tampoco objetó nada.

Ya estaban sentados en el tren de camino a Londres. _"Unas nuevas vacaciones" -_ pensó Hermione. Todos los que iban a ir a la casa de Draco Malfoy, se encontraban en un mismo vagón. Draco, Pansy, Theodore, Blaise, Luna y Hermione.

La castaña todavía seguía nerviosa. Draco que estaba sentado a su lado le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Calmándola.

—Hermione, no es como imaginas. -le susurró el rubio. La castaña se tensó al momento de sentir su mano en ella. Pero sin saber por qué esas palabras la tranquilizaron, teniendo un viaje al menos agradable.

Volvió a ponerse nerviosa cuando bajaron el la estación y fueron de camino a casa de Malfoy. Con un traslador que fabricó el rubio con forma de pluma, para llegar a su casa. Una vez todos agarrados se desvanecieron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se aparecieron en un inmenso jardín.

Hermione abrió los ojos y reconoció el lugar. Cogiendo de la mano al primero que había pillado a su lado. Nada menos que la de Draco Malfoy. Éste se la sostuvo fuertemente, dándole fuerzas.

Sabía perfectamente por lo que la castaña estaba pasando. Él también había estado allí. En ese infierno.

[…]


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Casa de Draco. **

Hermione al notar esa sensación fría en su mano. Miró a quien pertenecía. _" Draco" _- pensó. Avergonzada apartó la mano rápidamente. El chico rubio se la soltó, aunque no le había molestado su agarre.

—Mira a tu alrededor Hermione. - le dijo en un tono burlón, sin que la castaña comprendiera nada. Los dos se habían absorbido del mundo real, olvidando que estaban acompañados. El resto los estaba mirando, sorprendidos e indiferentes otros.

Hermione echó un vistazo a su alrededor, viendo una gran valla de madera blanca rodeando la casa. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, de haber podido su mandíbula se hubiera estampado contra el suelo. _" No es la casa de los Malfoy, es otra casa." _- pensaba la castaña.

Ésta era de madera blanca, inmensa como la otra, de dos plantas. Tipo americana. Con una gran porche blanco, dónde había una mesa con sillas a juego. Los marcos de las ventanas era azules como el cielo. Una casa sencilla y simple que la hacía ver más bonita y acogedora aún. Era preciosa. No se podía imaginar que Draco tirara su casa abajo y hubiera construido una nueva. Porque el lugar era el mismo. Reconocía aquel jardín. Sin embargo era un lugar diferente.

Cuando Hermione volvió a la realidad entraron al interior de la casa. Pasaron dentro y Draco les hizo una pequeña guía turística de la casa. Mostrando divertido las habitaciones. Primero la planta baja, con un amplio salón y la cocina. Juntos, como es una casita americana.

Hermione se quedó asombrada por tal elección de estilo e inmobiliario. Pero le encantaba. Después les enseñó unas cuantas salas más, una de juegos, una librería que Hermione adoró al instante, y una pequeña salita, comparada con el resto, que parecía más bien una terracita. Con un par de sofás, y unas grandes vistas a la montaña. Un piano de cola negro posado en un rincón.

Abrió los ojos como una niña pequeña abriendo su regalo de navidad. Draco pudo observar ese gesto por parte de la castaña. Era el único objeto que había conservado de su antigua casa. Y porque era un regalo de su madre. Pocas personas se fijaban en su majestuoso piano. Y le intrigaba especialmente el por qué Hermione si lo hiciera.

Cada día que pasaba el rubio se daba cuenta de que tenía delante un puzzle sin resolver.

Por último les mostró la planta de arriba, que solo tenía las habitaciones. Las primeras fueron asignadas a los Slytherins, dejando cada uno su baúl en su habitación. La castaña se fijó que el cuarto de Pansy era justo el que tenía en frente el rubio.

Eso, aunque sin querer, le molestaba a la castaña. Su habitación era la que seguía a Theodore, y Luna la de en frente.

Hermione entró esperándose una lujosa habitación, pero se equivocó. Para su sorpresa otra vez. Se encontró con un cuarto bastante sencillo, una gran cama en el centro. Un escritorio bajo la ventana. Un armario en el lado derecho, al lado de la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño. **"**_Muy estilo muggle" _- pensó la castaña.

¿Qué más cosas se podrían esperar del chico de ojos grises?

En cambio, el baño si era lujoso. Todo de mármol blanco y una gran bañera destacando en el centro. Una ubicación un tanto extraña, pero le gustaba.

Volvió al cuarto colocando un poco sus pertenencias.

[…]

Cuando Hermione bajó al salón, se encontró a Pansy y Luna con el abrigo puesto. Al verla, las dos se levantaron, primero la morena y luego la rubia. Los chicos imitaron el movimiento levantándose también.

—¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó las castaña.

—¡De compras! - sonrió Pansy emocionada. Pareciendo imposible, era la primera vez que Pansy salía de compras con chicas, y ahora, nuevas amigas.

Siempre se había juntado con Draco y el resto, y aunque hubiera tenido conocidas en el colegio, ninguna llegó a ser su amiga. La morena estaba muy entusiasmada.

Pronto se encontraron en el Callejón Diagón. Se separaron en dos grupos, chicos y chicas. Pansy se llevó a sus dos nuevas amigas, Hermione y Luna, a miles de tiendas de ropa y accesorios para el vestuario.

Pero todos eran excesivamente caras.

—¡Hermione! - gritó la morena con un vestido en las manos, y después alzándolo al aire. - ¡Este vestido te quedará genial! ¿ Te lo pruebas?

—Emm...porfi... - rogaba Pansy haciendo pucheros. Luna se reía por la cara que ponía su amiga, era muy graciosa.

—Bueno...esta bien. - se rindió la castaña. Pronto Pansy la cogió por el brazo camino a los probadores.

Cuando se miró al espejo, no podía negar que se veía estupendamente con el vestido. Era sencillo, de raso amarillo, de palabra de honor, descubriendo sus hombros y ajustado a su cuerpo cayendo en una falda, que al dar un giro sobre sí misma la falda se alzaba al vuelo siguiendo el movimiento. Dejando ver un poco más sus esbeltas piernas.

Sonrió. Se veía bonita con ese vestido.

—¿Ya? - abrió Pansy la cortina para verla. - ¡Estás preciosa Hermione!

—¡Que linda Hermione! - cercioró la rubia sonriente.

—Es muy bonito Pansy, pero es demasiado para mí. - se disculpó la castaña.

—Yo te lo regalo, no hay problema. - dijo la morena.

—¿Qué? No no, no puedo dejar que lo pagues Pansy, enserio.

—Te lo regalo y punto y pelota. - sentenció Pansy. Hermione no dijo nada sabiendo que sería imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión. _"Este vestido hará que se le caiga la baba cuando la vea" _- pensó Pansy con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Fueron a un par de tiendas más, comprando de todo y disfrutando del momento. Pansy acabó comprando un par de conjuntos más a sus amigas sin que pudieran negarse. También aprovecharon para comprar los regalos de navidad, que comparado con otros años, éste serían muchos más a quien regalar.

Después de las compras se reunieron para tomar algo todos juntos. Para Hermione fue una escena de su vida que se marcaría de por vida. Le parecía inverosímil e irreal. Pero se sentía verdaderamente a gusto, y también diferente.

Todavía le faltaban algunos regalos por comprar, como el de Draco Malfoy. Pero no se preocupaba demasiado. Hasta dentro de tres días no sería Navidad.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Pansy se llevó a Hermione y a Luna a su habitación sin dar explicaciones, avisando antes a los chicos para que se pusieran guapos esa noche, para su primera cena de vacaciones.

Se las llevó a su cuarto y las dio instrucciones como una sargento para que fueran a ducharse y vestirse. Después tendrían que volver rápidamente a su habitación. Las tenía una sorpresa. Les había comprado a cada, un maletín de maquillaje, de los mejores para ella.

Al rato, sus amigas volvieron a su habitación. Cada una ya vestida y con el pelo aún mojado.

—¡Vamos! ¡Que me vais a mojar los vestidos! - regañó la morena a sus dos nuevas amigas. Ésta nunca pensó que estaría tan contenta y emocionada. Impaciente porque llegara la hora de la cena.

Empezó a lanzar hechizos contra el cabello de las chicas. Secándolos al segundo y haciendo que cayeran libres por sus espaldas. A Luna se lo secó para dejarlo totalmente liso. Cayéndole en cascada como agua resplandeciente, casi blanco.

Hermione lo llevaba suelto y con unos grandes tirabuzones. _"Perfectos" _- pensó ella.

Pansy se lo dejó suelto por debajo de los hombros, enganchándose una horquilla al lado de la oreja, con una flor azul que destacaba con su cabellera negra. Las tres iban guapísimas. Pansy, con un vestido azul corto a juego con la horquilla y zapatos.

Luna con un vestido blanco largo hasta los tobillos y una pequeña cola, se la veía como una princesa griega.

Y Hermione con aquel sencillo vestido amarillo, a juego con una pulsera y los zapatos. Minutos después todas tenían potingues en sus manos para maquillarse. Hermione y Luna agradecieron contentas el pequeño detalle de Pansy. Ésta no quiso abusar de su talento maquillando y solo las dio un ligero toque de color. Sino ser verían demasiado cargadas. Por último todas se miraron al espejo, orgullosas con su atuendo.

A Luna se le había ocurrido una cosa, y sin decir nada se fue corriendo a su habitación. En unos segundos después volvió con un objeto en sus manos.

—¿Nos hacemos una foto? - preguntó radiante de felicidad.

—¡Claro! Tenemos que inmortalizar este momento. - añadió la castaña. Las tres amigas sonriendo miraron a la cámara. Después Luna sacó la foto que había tomado y le dio una copia a cada una. Las tres chicas, increíblemente, salían riendo y con brillo en los ojos.

Las tres bajaron satisfechas. Luna entusiasmada como Pansy y Hermione, pero ésta última también estaba de los nervios. No recordaba haberse arreglado tanto en su vida. Bueno, excepto en el baile del Torneo de Magos de cuarto curso.

Entraron al salón encontrándose a Theodore, Blaise y Draco sentados en los sofás, junto a la chimenea y una copa en sus manos. Los tres giraron sus cabezas y ante aquella visión se quedaron embobados. Viendo a tes espléndidas mujeres cruzando por el umbral de la puerta.

Theodore posó sus ojos sobre Luna babeando, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara. Blaise primero fijó su vista en Hermione, contemplando a una linda mujer que nunca antes había visto, pero rápidamente posó sus ojos en la morena, guiñándola un ojo de manera sexy. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Pansy Parkinson era su debilidad. La mujer perfecta.

Draco todavía seguía mirando a Hermione, viendo como se acercaban a ellos. La castaña avergonzada de la fija mirada del rubio bajó la cabeza al suelo.

—¿Estamos fabulosas, cierto? - dijo Pansy burlonamente. - ¿No nos vais a ofrecer lo que estáis bebiendo? - preguntó la morena haciendo que sus amigos volvieran al mundo real.

Los tres chicos iban igualmente guapos y elegantes, con trajes oscuros y corbatas claras, haciendo que sus más destacados rasgos sobresaltaran con facilidad.

Los dos elfos que habitaban en la casa, solo dos, aparecieron rápidamente con más copas y otra botella. No tardaron en sentarse a cenar, unos en frente de otros, los chicos en un lado, las chicas en otro.

A los chicos les esperaba una agradable velada...

**Hola chicasSSSSS ! Muchas graciasss por leerme! **

**Especialmente a **LucyTheMarauder **que ha sido una de mis lectoras desde el primer capítulo! Me alegro un montón que te guste! **

**Muchissima gracias también a **phoenix1993** espero que os siga gustando...jijijij .**

**Y por último muchas graciasSSSS a : **

mila0628, crazzy76 yRosyr** ! espero que me digáis si os sigue gustando o no...la verdad que ya tengo ganitas de llegar a ciertos capítulos, dos particularmente jajajaja xDDDDD . Lo que si tengo es una duda...no sé si cuando lleguen al colegio de la vuelta de navidades liarlo un poquillo...o llevarlo más a hacer cosas divertidas...que opináis? Un poquito de todo? **

**Este es el sexto capítulo...y tengo tres más escritos...Hoy me pongo con el diez...aunque haber que decis...así me decido yo jajaja xDDDD **

**y bueno un saluditoooooS para todo esa gentecilla que sigue la historia y los que leen de lejos...Me alegroo! =) **

**MuaaaaaaaackisSSSS =) xiO ! **


	7. Chapter 7

** noche en casa de Draco.**

Luego llegó la música y unas copas más. Hablaban entretenidamente y se divertían. Hermione estaba feliz. Una situación un poco bizarra posiblemente, extraña también, pero ella aún así se sentía muy cómoda con sus nuevos compañeros. Sonrió.

—Me alegras verte sonreír Hermione – le susurró Luna – Me gusta verte así, feliz.

—Gracias Luna. Estoy muy a gusto aquí. ¿Y tú?

—Yo también Hermione - dijo sincera la rubia. - ¿Por qué no bailamos un rato?

Hermione rió a carcajadas.

A los minutos, dos canciones después, empezó a sonar una balada lenta. Theodore , sin pensarlo, se acercó a ella agarrando a Luna del brazo, pidiendo permiso a Hermione e invitándola a bailar. Hermione sonrió a su amiga y se dio la vuelta para sentarse al sofá.

Al girar, se encontró con unos ojos grises de frente.

—¿Vas hacia algún lado? - preguntó Draco con una media sonrisa. - ¿Bailas? - Hermione se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. Un escalofrió la recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Un sensación...agradable.

Ella le ofreció su mano. Draco la cogió y la dio la vuelta para ir a bailar. Segundos después estaban agarrados y bailando. Hermione en un primer momento temió bailar con él, ella no era muy buena , pero una vez en sus brazos era increíblemente fácil, como si volara. Dejándose llevar por él, que le guiaba estupendamente y le hacía sentir que flotaba en el aire.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada. Viendo cada uno a través del otro, cómo todo había cambiado tanto y qué diferentes eran ahora.

—Estás muy guapa Hermione. - le dijo el rubio haciendo que la castaña sonriera avergonzada.

—Tú también estás muy guapo. - Draco dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa que a ella no se le escapó. - Debes vestirte así más a menudo. - ésta se ofendió un poco.

—¿Acaso me quieres decir que normalmente voy mal vestida? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—No Granger. - siempre utilizaba es tono cuando se enojaba con ella y la llamaba por su apellido. - Eres retorcida contigo misma. Te lo he dicho enserio, estás preciosa.

Hermione bajó su mirada al suelo. En silencio. Siguieron bailado un rato más y después se sirvieron otra copa. Hermione era la primera vez que tomaba ese tipo de licores. Sabrosos, pero efectivos. Ya iba notando como su cabeza daba pequeñas vueltas.

Se sentó en el sofá con su nueva copa en la mano, dando los primeros sorbos. La noche seguía pasando y ya se iba notando el cansancio de los chicos. Poco a poco todos se fueron subiendo a sus habitaciones.

[…]

Hermione se tumbó en la cama, todavía sin cambiarse de ropa. Pero era incapaz de dormirse. La cabeza le giraba y le giraba. Era una sensación muy desagradable. Optó por levantarse. Salió de la habitación y bajó sigilosa hacia el salón. Lo cruzó rápidamente viendo como todo estaba en perfecto orden otra vez. Llegó hasta el lugar en que no había dejado de pensar desde que llegaron. La pequeña terracita, con ese memorable paisaje a la montaña. Esta noche acompañada de la luna.

Se fue hacia el objeto que anhelaba por tocar. El piano de cola. Se sentó y deslizó sus finos dedos por las teclas, y empezó a tocar. Suavemente para no despertar a nadie. Al principio sus dedos tardaron en responder adecuadamente, pero después con agilidad y elegancia empezó a tocar una dulce y triste melodía.

Draco, tumbado en la cama de su habitación sin poder dormir, escuchó una leve melodía. Agudizó su oído y rápidamente reconoció a su piano sonar. Pensó en Hermione y en la mirada que le había echado cuando lo vio, pero no pensó que su curiosidad fuera tan impaciente. Bajó decidido por las escaleras a la planta baja, encaminándose hasta llegar al lugar. Se asomó un poco por la puerta, para que no le viera.

Ahí estaba ella, con su vestido de noche todavía. Con los ojos cerrados y moviendo sus hombros al compás de la música. Draco alucinaba. Era una imagen muy hermosa para contemplar. Viendo como Hermione se dejaba envolver por la música. _"¿Cómo habrá aprendido a tocar? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo puede tocar tan bien, mucho mejor que yo? "_ - pensó el chico.

Poco a poco la canción empezó a tomar volumen. Hermione se había dejado llevar. Si no quería que despertara alguien más, el chico rubio tendría que hacer algo.

—Shhh...Hermione. - dijo Draco en un susurro llamándola, que hizo que Hermione pegara un bote e hiciera sonar mal algunas teclas del piano. Hermione se tapó la boca ruborizada.

—¡Ups! Lo siento . - Se disculpó la castaña.

—Solo te he pedido que tocaras más bajo, no que dejaras de tocar. - le soltó divertido son una sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta cómo he tocado? - le preguntó emocionada.

—Sí, tienes un don, no cabe duda. - le dijo seriamente.

—No estarás de broma. - Hermione nunca había tocado delante de nadie. Ni siquiera delante de su padre, que fue quien la enseñó.

—No bromeo Granger. Nunca miento. ¿ Cómo que sabes tocar el piano? - le preguntó curioso.

—Mmmm...mi padre me enseñó de pequeña – sonrió Hermione al recordar. - Cuando tenía cuatro años tuve mi primer piano. Pero después dejé de tocarlo cuando empecé a estudiar en el colegio muggle. Si te soy sincera, eres la primera persona que me ve tocar.

—¿Cómo que la primera? ¿Nadie te ha visto tocar? ¿Estás de broma? - se burló el rubio de ojos grises.

—Yo nunca miento Malfoy. - dijo utilizando la misma frase que él, lo que le hizo sacar una sonrisa. - Mi padre me ha escuchado tocar, era nuestro pequeño secreto. Pero nunca me vio, yo no quería...No sé por qué te cuento esto la verdad.

—Me interesa.

—¿Te interesa? . - preguntó la Hermione.

—Sí, eres como un enigma.

—¿Un enigma? Por favor Malfoy, ¿ no tienes una palabra más ingeniosa en tu repertorio?

—No, siento curiosidad por ti. - confesó el chico.

—Curiosidad...mmm...- Hermione se puso un dedo en los labios con gesto pensativo.- Yo también, ¿ es tuyo? - preguntó señalando al piano.

—Sí.

—¿También tocas?

—Sí, antes te he dicho que tocabas mejor que yo. - le dijo haciendo que se sonrojara otra vez.

—No me sorprende. - le dijo con una mirada juguetona.

—¿No te sorprende?

—No, en absoluto. -Hermione se sentía segura y con confianza, cada día más. A ella, aunque no quisiera reconocer, también le intrigaba Draco. - ¿Quién te enseñó ?

—Mi madre. - contestó bajando la mirada. Tan solo con pensar en ella un agujero enorme se abría en su pecho. Hermione lo notó al instante y se acercó a él. Le puso la mano sobre su mentón para levantar su mirada hacia ella. Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hermione, contagiando al chico.

—¿Nos vamos a descansar? - Hermione ya estaba agotada. Agarró la mano de Draco y lo llevó a la planta de arriba. Sabía que la habitación de Draco era la primera, pero quería estar más tiempo con él, se sentía bien.

Draco por su parte pensaba en que no quería separarse de ella. Fue a soltarle la mano cuando fueron a pasar por su habitación, pero notó como Hermione se la apretaba fuertemente, llevándole a su habitación. Él se dejó llevar.

Entraron y Hermione se disculpó un momento para ir al baño. Se puso el pijama y se quitó el poco maquillaje que llevaba. Se encontraba mejor que unas horas atrás. Volvió a salir y se encontró a Draco tumbado y dormido sobre la cama. Con el pantalón de traje puesto y la camisa. La chaqueta colgando de la silla del escritorio.

Se quedó mirando tontamente a Draco mientras dormía. O eso creía ella. Sin poder evitarlo acarició su mejilla, una y otra vez.

Draco podría estar soñando. Sentía una extraña sensación invadir todo su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido así de a gusto, tranquilo, calmado. Solo disfrutaba.

Se estaba acostumbrado demasiado a hacerse el dormido.

Hermione pensó que no podía dejar a Draco que durmiera así, sin arroparse. Hacía frío. Se levantó y buscó en el armario alguna manta. La encontró y se la echó encima al rubio. Éste se dejaba cuidar descaradamente.

Después Hermione se volvió a meter bajo las sábanas, solo los separaba eso. Pronto cerró los ojos para soñar profundamente.

Cuando Draco notó que Hermione estaba dormida, se giró hacia ella y le acarició el rostro. Pensó en irse a su habitación , pero pronto de deshizo de la idea y se quedó como estaba. También, repitiéndose otra vez, volver a caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sus últimos pensamientos fueron :

"_Quiero que este momento sea permanente" _


	8. Chapter 8

8.**Otra noche. =)**

Pasaron tres días desde que llegaron a casa de Draco Malfoy. Hermione aprovechó esa mañana para salir a comprar lo que tenía pendiente.

Se volvió loca buscando en todas las tiendas el regalo perfecto. Cuando por fin terminó y llegó a casa, ayudó a Pansy y a Luna con el árbol de Navidad, incluso lo habían comprado ya que Draco había tirado el que tenía de su antigua casa. La tarde pasó volando dando paso a la cena de Noche Buena.

Pasó como una agradable velada, comiendo buenos manjares y disfrutando de la noche. Riendo y bailando. Contándose anécdotas divertidas y jugando a pequeños juegos.

—¿A qué más podemos jugar? - preguntó Pansy.

—Yo conozco un juego... - empezó a decir Hermione. - es muggle, aunque puedo decir que no he jugado nunca, me conozco las reglas. Los muggles suelen jugar a esto con 16 años...

—¡Bueno, explícanoslo! Solo tenemos tres más... - incitó Pansy emocionada.

—Sí, seguro que es divertido. - apoyó Luna.

—Se llama "Beso, Atrevimiento o Verdad". Draco, ¿Tienes una botella de plástico vacía? - en un periquete apareció un elfo doméstico con una en la mano. Ofreciéndosela. - Ohh!...Bueno yo pongo la botella en el suelo y la hago girar. - decía haciendo la imitación del movimiento. - y señalará a una persona cuando se pare, después uno de nosotros le preguntará qué elige, Verdad, Beso o Atrevimiento. Una vez elija una de las opciones, uno de nosotros, el mismo que le ha preguntado, le deberá decir que debe hacer, en caso de beso, a quien besar, atrevimiento, alguna prueba, y verdad, tendrás que decir una frase, que a quien le haya tocado tendrá que contestar la verdad y si dice que es mentira deberá quitarse una prenda o un accesorio que lleve encima. Y en las otras pruebas si se niega igual.

—¿Lo habéis entendido? - preguntó Hermione mirando a uno y a otros. - Empecemos. - Seguramente que luego se arrepentiría de haber jugado, solo llevaba un vestido que se compró el el Callejón Diagón. Uno de lino, rosa chicle, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Las tres chicas iban estrenando vestido.

Cogió la botella por la boquilla y la hizo girar. Todos mirando fijamente como daba vueltas, moviendo sus cabezas, atentos al lugar donde pararía. La botella iba aflojando el ritmo hasta que se paró. La primera víctima.

Blaise Zabinni.

—Bueno, bueno...Blaise. - rió Hermione - ¿ qué haremos contigo? ¿ Qué eliges? Es fácil...

—Bien, elijo Verdad. - dijo Blaise totalmente confiado.

—Emmm...bueno por ser la primera la diré yo, pero en las próximas podemos intervenir todos. - aclaró la castaña. - Veamos... ¿es verdad Blaise que estás enamorado de Pansy...Parkinson?

—¡¿Queeeeeeeé?! - gritó Blaise sobresaltada. - ¡Eso es mentira!

—Ohhh...Lo siento Blaise, debes quitarte una prenda, tenías que decir que era verdad. - sonrió burlona Hermione. Blaise solo llevaba sus pantalones, camisa y ropa interior. Empezó a desabrocharse su camisa y después la lanzó al suelo. - Bien sabemos que era verdad, pero aunque no lo hubiera sido también tendría que haber dicho verdad. Aunque sea una locura. De eso se trata.

—Ahora lo giro yo, - dijo Blaise girando la botella.

—Que sepas Blaise que te podrías haber quitado los zapatos - sonrió Hermione.

—Auuuch!

—Esa ha sido buena Hermione. - le felicitó Pansy. Esta vez la botella cayó sobre Theodore.

—¿Qué eliges? . - Preguntó Blaise.

—Atrevimiento.

—Está bien. - digo Blaise frotándose las manos planeando su jugada. - quiero que te tomes una copa entera de un trago.

—Hecho. - dijo Nott levantándose del suelo y yendo a la mesa donde estaban los licores. Se llenó una copa hasta arriba, se la llevó a los labios y bebió de un solo trago. - Ningún problema.

—JA JA JA. Ya me lo dirás dentro de un rato. - rió a carcajadas el moreno. Ahora pasó el turno a Theodore, que giró la botella.

Draco Malfoy.

—Verdad - dijo Malfoy antes de que le preguntaran.

—Bien...¿ es verdad...- se quedó pensando el moreno. - que...ahora mismo si pudieras te quedarías a solas con una de las chicas aquí presentes? - terminó Theo viendo como su amigo ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, verdad- confesó el chico con el mentón muy alto.

—Uhhh...uhhhh...- vacilaba Blaise. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, pero al final las miradas se pararon en una. Hermione Granger, que se puso roja como un tomate.

—Muuuuy interesante, sí, Draco tu turno. - dijo Pansy mirando a los aludidos.

Éste giró la botella. Luna Lovegood. Que eligió beso para sorpresa de todos. Draco se lo pensó un momento y tras unos segundos citó :

—Quiero que beses a Theodore, donde tú quieras. - el aludido se puso nervioso al instante, sin que se notara mucho. Se quedó mirando como Luna se acercaba hacia él, se agachaba a su altura y le daba un suave beso en los labios. Theo veía las estrellas...

—Uaaaauuuuu. ¡Así me gusta! Esto se pone emocionante - exclamó Blaise entusiasmado. - Me gustan los juegos de muggles, ¿seguro que hay más no Hermione? - preguntó haciendo a todos reír. Theo giró la botella.

Hermione Granger.

—Verdad - suspiró ésta sabiendo que tarde o temprano le iba a tocar.

—¿Verdad que te también te gustaría estar a solas con él? - dijo volviendo a repetir la misma preguntar, formulada de otra manera, que antes le había hecho a Draco. Hermione frunció el ceño y contestó indignada. - Verdad. Quitarse una prenda estaba descartado.

El rubio de ojos grises sonrió orgulloso.

—Bien, mi turno.- voceó Hermione.

Blaise Zabinni.

—Atrevimiento.

—Quiero que ahora, una vez te ponga una canción bailes como si fueras una bailarina de ballet.

—No me das miedo Hermione ... – contestó Blaise con una sonrisa traviesa y algo maliciosa que sí que asustó un poco a Hermione. Se levantó y una vez que ésta le puso la canción, empezó a dar brinquitos por todo el salón. Un espectáculo digno de ver que no se borraría de sus memorias. Se reían a carcajada limpia hasta que les dolió la mandíbula. Era todo un show ver a Blaise con semejante arte. Blaise se volvió a sentar y giró la botella.

Pansy Parkinson.

—Ya era hora Pansy - dijo Blaise guiñándola un ojo.

—Elijo verdad.

—¿Es verdad que te has enamorado alguna vez?

—¡Blaise! - se quejó la morena – Es verdad.

—Bien, Draco, Draco. Te ha tocado.- rió Pansy con la botella en la mano.

—Beso.

—Mmmmm... no me lo pones muy difícil. Está bien, quiero que beses a Hermione, como quieras - enfatizó la morena. Hermione no se imaginaba que Pansy fuera tan retorcida. Aunque, en el fondo no le desagradaba la idea.

Draco se levantó hacia donde estaba ella. Parándose a su lado y dándole la mano para que ella también se levantara. _"Ya que lo hago delante de todos, lo haré bien" _- pensó el rubio. Hermione llegó a la altura de sus ojos grises mirándole fijamente. Draco le agarró con una mano de la cintura y con la otra de la nuca acercándola a él. No cortó la mirada con ella a la vez que se acercaba para besarla. Al principio fue suave y delicado, pero luego la acercó un poco más a él. Ella dejándose llevar, anonada con esas nuevas sensaciones. Que no había tenido nunca. Ni con Ron Weasly.

Los dos se habían olvidado que no estaban solos.

Blaise carraspeó sonoramente para interrumpir a Draco y Hermione.

—Os podéis ir a la habitación si queréis.- invitó el Blaise. Los dos chicos se separaron un poco avergonzados. Habían olvidado al resto. - Se notan las ganas, ¡así me gusta! Todos volvieron a reír.

Siguieron jugando al juego muggle hasta que terminaron. Pansy también acabó besando a Blaise, Theodore otra vez a Luna, Hermione y Pansy también se dieron un beso por petición de Blaise, el muy pervertido, que disfrutó de la actuación. Alguno que otro se bebió una copa de un trago. Rieron y pasaron el resto de la noche jugando.

Cada uno esa noche, tuvo un momento especial que recordar. Después cansados, todos volvieron a sus habitaciones. Esperando el día de Navidad. Hermione tumbada en su cama pensaba en todo lo ocurrido con el juego que ella planteó. Se había besado con Draco como si hubiera sido lo único que había deseado, y todos se habían dado cuenta.

Pero no se arrepintió nada de haberle respondido efusivamente el beso, con todas sus ganas. Y se había sentido como nunca antes. Esas mariposas que brincaban en su estómago cuando estaba con él, sobre todo si era a solas. De pensar tanto en él, no pudo soportarlo más, y salió al pasillo directa a la puerta de Draco. No sabía si llamar o no. Optó por el sí.

Llamó un par de veces suavemente. Sin esperar respuesta. Tras un par de segundos que se le hicieron interminables, Draco abrió la puerta apareciendo por la puerta. Sonrió sorprendido al verla y la dejó pasar.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? - le preguntó el Draco en voz baja y sentándose en la cama. Hermione se acercó a él, quedándose en frente .

—No podía dormir. Y por lo que veo tú tampoco.

—No, y todo por tu culpa - le reprochó el rubio.

—¿Por mi culpa? - preguntó Hermione haciéndose la enfadada y poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura, en jarra. Típica postura de Molly y Ginny Weasly. Todo se pega.

—Si...- la cogió por la cintura arrastrándola a él, hasta quedar entre sus piernas. - No sales de mi cabeza.

—¿Y eso es algo malo? - preguntó preocupada.

—No, solo es extraño.

Hermione le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa y le dio un beso tierno en los labios. Draco la recibió encantado y profundizó más aún el beso. Saboreando su lengua y sus caricias. Sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas y se acompasaron entre ellas.

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que pararon para volver a coger aire. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, preguntándose en silencio e intentando leer un poquito más del otro. Hermione se separó de él.

—¿Te vas? - preguntó Draco con una sensación de vacío que no le gustaba nada.

—Claro que no me voy a ir. - Le contestó avergonzada yendo por el lado derecho de la cama. - solo voy a tumbarme. - Draco suspiró aliviado. - ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—Sí. - contestó el chico. Hermione abrió la cama y se metió bajo las suaves sábanas de seda, diferentes de las suyas.

—Duermo mejor contigo. - agregó tímida Hermione. Draco se acercó a ella y también se metió dentro con el pantalón de pijama.

No solía dormir con él, pero no quería hacerla sentir incómoda. Se acercó a ella por atrás abrazándola, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Se aceró a su oído.

—Yo también puedo llegar a dormir estando contigo. - susurró el chico de ojos grises. Hermione quiso responder pero prefirió el silencio a su lado. Tendrían otros momentos para hablar.

Los dos se quedaron durmiendo abrazados en unos dulces sueños.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa chicasSSSSSS ! : **

**Como va la semana santa? Ya quedan menos días para que se acabe..ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh no quieroooo ajjajja xDDDD =).**

**Bueno, no sabéis lo contenta que estoy por tener tantos reviews y sé que dentro de lo que cabe son pocos, pero para mí suficientes. **

**Primero agradecer a todas estas personitasSSSS : **

LucyTheMarauder**, **phoenix1993** , **mila0628** , **crazzy76** , **Rosyr** , ** ** , **karina349

Qimi** , **Yumelynn Fiore** ! **

**Bien, muchas gracias de nuevo a todas esas persona que me siguen desde el primer capítulo! Que han ido comentando en los capítulos...como veis hoy me he sentido bueno y os he subido dosS chap! En el anterior se me ha olvidado comentar, me pasa a menudo, tan ansiosa por subirlo que se me olvida...jajajaja. Bueno, pero que sepáis que también ha sido porque hoy he adelantado un poquito...xDDDD **

**La verdad que cada vez se pone más interesante la historia, al menos en mi cabeza, y tengo yaaaaaa ganassss inmensas de subir ciertos capítulosSSS jajajaj. Si alguna le gustaría ver algo en concreto que no se corte en decírmelo, todo puede ayuda a inspirarse más todavía. Aunque ya tengo más o menos pensado todo...lo que no sé es hasta donde llegara, tampoco la quiero hacer larga, pero de momento seguimos escribiendo...todavía disfrutaremos un poquito más de ésta parejita.**

**Bueno no me entretengo más...creo que no se me olvida nada...Por cierto, próximamente habrá una nueva parejita, entre otras, que no sé si esperaréis, que me decis? Sabréis quienes son? Aunque advierto que hasta dentro de unos cuantos no saldrán. Ni sospecharéis nada...XD jijiji **

**P.D : SaluditoS paara los que leen desde lejosS... =P**

**MuaaaaaaaaaaackisSSSS xiO ! =) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, no suelo comentar nada a principio de capítulo...pero esta vez es por una buena razón muahahhahahaahha xDDDD Para advertiros que este capítulo hay contenido sexual, tampoco os penséis que os va a dar una paro cardíaco, nada fuera de lo normal...jiijijj Pero bueno para que lo sepáis. **

**Bueno siempre se me olvida decir que los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen. Son de J.K.R . **

**Bueno no os hago esperar más...=) **

** . Lo que sólo se pierde una vez . **

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron con un escalofrío en el cuerpo. Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a la persona que dormía a su lado, recordó que por la noche se había ido a la habitación de Draco. Se quedó un rato observándolo. Parecía una bella obra de arte. Un escultura griega ante ella. Ese rostro tan pálido y algunos mechones cayéndole por la frente.

Estaba guapísimo.

No pudo evitar resistir la tentación y le dio un pequeño beso. Draco al sentirlo, abrió los ojos al instante, mirándola fijamente.

—Buenos días Draco . - le saludó Hermione y le dio otro beso en los labios. El chico de ojos grises podría despertar así todos los días. Junto a ella y admirando esa belleza de mujer. También se preguntaba por qué no se había dado cuenta antes.

—Buenos días. - respondió Draco. Hermione se levantó y se asomó a la ventana. El chico rubio observaba cada movimiento de ella. Vio como sus ojos se habrían impresionados.

—¡Ha nevado Draco! Está todo blanco. ¡Mira! - le dijo Hermione entusiasmada. Draco obedeció y se puso a su lado, agarrándola con una mano por la cintura. Miró por la ventana y vio como una gruesa capa de nieve cubría su jardín. .

—Tenemos que bajar a echar una guerra de bolas. - soltó excitada ella. Y feliz se volvió a acercar a él para darle otro beso. Se sentía dichosa por tanta felicidad.

—Feliz Navidad Hermione. - le dijo sonriendo y desapareció por la puerta. Escuchó como llamaba al resto a gritos. Despertándolos uno a uno. Anunciando que habría una guerra de nieve.

Solo sabía él lo que le gustaba consentir a Hermione.

La castaña corrió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Se puso unos vaqueros oscuros con un jersey color canela de cuello vuelto a juego con unas botas.

Bajó rápidamente al salón donde estaba el árbol con los regalos. Encima de la mesita había una bandejita con varias tazas de chocolate caliente y un montón de pastas para desayunar,

Minutos después todos bajaron a abrir los regalos entusiasmados. Cuando Draco bajó se sentó al lado de Hermione.

Todos se fijaron en ese detalle. Y se alegraron. Sobre todo los Slytherins, pero no tanto como Draco podría esperar. Ni sabía cuanto.

Hermione empezó a dar regalos y todos comenzaron a abrirlos uno a uno. Había un montón de regalos por el suelo, imposible acordarse de cada uno de ellos.

Draco se quedó impresionado cuando desenvolvió el pequeño regalo de Hermione. Una copia exacta de su piano negro de cola, en miniatura. Con su nombre grabado. Draco Malfoy. De la emoción le dio un gran beso a Hermione delante de todos.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras se escuchaban las risas de Luna, feliz. Hermione por parte de Draco recibió unos preciosos pendientes, muy sencillos con una perla gris colgando, a juego con un colgante, que ésta tenía la perla aún más grande. Era sencilla y elegante. Le encantó, y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y un tierno beso.

[…]

Después de que desayunaran, todos salieron al jardín a comenzar una guerra de bolas de nieve. Fue una pelea entre chicos y chicas. En el aire solo se podían ver como bolas cruzaban de un bando a otro. Todos se divertían como niños pequeños.

Hermione empezó una lucha individualizada con Draco. Riéndose los dos. La castaña se acercaba más y más a él, para poder apuntar con mayor precisión. Acabaron en el suelo, uno encima del otro, riendo y pasándoselo en grande.

El resto de chicos miraban atónitos la escena. Malfoy sonriendo despreocupado y riendo a carcajadas con Hermione. Los Slytherins alucinaban, era la primera vez que veían a Draco jugando así con una chica.

—Me encanta escuchar tu risita. - Le dijo Draco a Hermione sonriendo.

—Y a mi ver esa sonrisa que tienes. - Murmuró Hermione rozándole los labios. Pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrían todo su cuerpo.

El de ambos.

—Mmmm...me gusta tenerte encima Hermione - le dijo con picardía Draco. Ella se echó a reír y le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho. Draco actuó como si de una película se tratara, retorciéndose de dolor y llevándose las manos al pecho como si le hubieran clavado un puñal. Los dos rieron un rato más hasta que a ambos les llegó un par de bolas de nieve.

Blaise Zabinni los llamaba para seguir luchando. Al final todos acabaron un todos contra todos.

[...]

Cuando todos entraron a la casa de nuevo, se fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa, estando empapados hasta los pies. Cuando subieron a la planta de arriba Hermione agarró a Draco del brazo, arrastrándole con ella. A su habitación.

—¿Qué pretendes Hermione? - le preguntó Draco con un tono bajo y tremendamente sensual.

—Mmmmm...Ya lo verás. - le contestó ella mordiéndole el labio inferior.

—No hagas eso, me pones malo Hermione. - le advirtió Draco en un rugido.

—¿Si? Mmmmmm, eso es lo que quería. - le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa lasciva en los labios , haciendo que Draco abriera desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Entonces...lo que tú quieras leona. - le contestó nervioso Draco. Sabiendo donde podía acabar todo esto. La cogió en volandas para sorpresa de Hermione y la metió dentro de la habitación.

Cuando entraron Hermione le sonreía divertida y...perversa. Solo consiguiendo encenderle más. Cuando pasaron por delante de la cama hacia el baño Hermione emitió un pequeño gemido, imitando una queja.

Draco Malfoy se llevó a Hermione a la bañera del centro del cuarto de baño, dejando a una castaña totalmente desconcertada.. La metió dentro y abrió el grifo del agua caliente.

—¡Pero qué haces! ¡Suéltame! - le decía Hermione entre risas. Ella después de descubrir sus intenciones también tiró de él. Haciendo que cayera encima suya y así los dos empapándose de arriba a abajo.

Se miraron un par de segundos fijamente, con miradas lujuriosas y llenas de pasión. Para gran sorpresa de Draco, Hermione empezó a quitarle a la fuerza las prendas de ropa. Ansiando tocar su piel, blanca como el mármol. Enredando los dedos entre sus cabellos. Acercándole más a ella, para poder sentir mejor la tibieza que le transmitía su cuerpo.

Cuando se volvieron a mirar, corrientes eléctricas recorrían sus cuerpos, queriendo algo más. Hermione sacando fuerzas hizo para quedarse encima de él, aún dentro de la bañera. Empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, despacio, poco a poco y muy lento.

Haciendo sufrir a Draco Malfoy.

Cada vez que le quitaba un botón le daba un apasionado beso, cada vez con más lujuria, con más amor. Él no tardó tanto en sacarle el vestido por los brazos. Observándola en braguitas y sujetador.

Para él era toda una diosa. Afrodita.

Los dos volvieron a unirse al cuerpo del otro abrazándose y dándose más besos.

—Quiero más Draco...quiero más...- le rogaba Hermione al rubio. Éste como un buen chico que consiente a su chica hizo que sus deseos fueran órdenes. Se incorporó en la bañera y salió de ella. Cogió a Hermione por el brazo para ayudarla a levantarla y se la llevó directo a la cama. Al chico rubio no había cosa que le gustara más que le rogaran por placer.

La tumbó encima de la cama, todavía en ropa interior. Se quedó un par de minutos de pie, observándola como tantas veces había hecho ya. Pero no se cansaba de tener esa deslumbrante mujer para él solo. La cogió un pie y empezó besarle cada dedo suavemente. Haciendo cosquillas a la castaña que intentaba resistirse pero era incapaz. Subió deslizándose recorriéndola a besos por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que Hermione arqueara su espalda del placer y emitiera leves gemidos que eran como música a los oídos de Draco.

La quitó las dos prendas que le restaban a Hermione y cogió unos de sus senos. Chupándolo, y absorbiéndolo, tirando del pezón. Ella se retorcía en la cama, sintiendo unas mariposas enormes y pesadas revolotear por su estómago y una fuerte sensación apoderándose de su vientre. Ella sabía lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Sería su primera vez pero no le iba a negar a su cuerpo lo que tanto deseaba.

Ella aprovechó un momento de distracción del chico para ser ella quien le diera pequeños mordisquitos por todo el cuerpo. No tardó mucho en notar una gran presión rozándole los muslos.

Sus labios mostraron una sonrisa lasciva.

—Hermione, te ves hermosa desnuda. Podría hasta dibujarte para tenerte para mí así siempre. - le dijo Draco en el oído.

Ella acariciaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo, besándole, mordiéndole el labio inferior, haciendo sentir de la misma forma a Draco. Con ganas de poseerse mutuamente.

—Draco...por favor... - le rogaba ella. No podía aguantar más esa sensación proveniente de su vientre. En un último arrebato por que Draco la hiciera suya, enloquecida empezó a besarle de manera apasionada. El beso más apasionado hasta ese momento, con creces. Él, que intentaba hacer de rogar a la castaña, cosa que le encantaba, no pudo soportar más los ruegos de Hermione.

Empezó a besarla de nuevo los pechos, pasando primero por un pezón para luego consolar al otro. Bajó una de sus manos hacia su zona íntima, a esa que nadie había entrado nunca. Acariciándola el clítoris, haciendo que la leona gimiera con fuerza, deseosa de más.

—Hazme tuya...- le suplicaba Hermione.

—Nunca podrás ser del todo mía...por aquí ya ha pasado otro. - mencionó Draco con un poquito de retintín.

—¿Otro? - preguntó Hermione extrañada. - Aquí has llegado solo tú...- le dijo deslizando sus palabras como una serpiente. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Nunca has hecho nada...- empezó a preguntar Draco boquiabierto.

—No sigas. No nunca. - le dijo con una sonrisa ocupando toda su cara. Después le dio un pequeño mordisquito en el lóbulo de la oreja y le susurró al oído. - Hazme tuya Draco.

El rubio deseoso de la chica, con el último detonante explotado la hizo suya.

Delicadamente de no hacer daño a Hermione, que cuanto entró dentro de ella pudo notar como por un segundo ella se tensaba, para después volver a despertar a esa leona que tanto poseía y que tanto le gustaba.

—Eres mía Hermione...

—Solo tuya...Solo mío...- susurró en bajito, haciendo que los dos llegaran al clímax a la vez. Para después Draco cayera encima de ella, apoyando todo su cuerpo en el de la castaña.

Abrazándose los dos.

**Tachaaaaaaaán ! ¿Que os pareció? Buenoooo espero que me hagáis saber como ha quedado esta última escena, si ha quedado bien o no. **

**Para que veáis lo buena que soy que os he subido otro capítulo hoy...ehhhh ijijjiijijij xDDDDDD No os acostumbréis, cada vez que escriba un nuevo chapter subiré otro para compensar, así que todo de pende de mi inspiración. **

**No sabéis lo que deparará próximamente.. ¿Qué cosas sucederán? **

**Próximamente más y mejooooor ! **

**muchas gracias a a las tres personas que me han escrito en estos últimos dos capítulossS :**

phoenix1993

karina349

LucyTheMarauder

**Muchas graciasSS! =) Espero que os siga gustandooooo...aunque no todo será de color de rosas xDDDD ijijijij **

**Os animo para que sigáis dejando reviews! ijijijij**

**Y saluditoooooosS...para todos los que leen de lejosS =P **

**MuaaaaaaaaaaackisSSSS xiO ! =) **


	10. Chapter 10

**BunasSS chicasSS ! =) **

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo...La primera parte! La segunda la suboooo luegoooo si os portáis bien xDDD ijijijijjijiji**

**La subiré igual! Espero que os guste aunque creo que una de las personitas que más le va a gustar es a : **crazzy76

**Dedicado a todas las personitas que se paran un ratito a dejar un review ! GraciasSSS! **

phoenix1993**, **LucyTheMarauder**, **crazzy76**, **Qimi**, **Yumelynn Fiore**, **karina349**, **mila0628**, **DeinoO-Dragomir**. **

**Luego nos leemos ! **

**Aquí os dejo leyendo : **

**10. Reencuentro. **

Los días siguieron pasando … hasta quedarse a tan solo tres días de la vuelta de vacaciones. La estancia en la casa de Draco estaba resultando muy acogedora y agradable.

Hermione estaba a rebosar de felicidad. Aunque fuera una circunstancia muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Siempre con sus dos mejores amigos, Harry y Ron, incluso había acabado sintiendo verdadero amor y saliendo con uno de ellos. _" ¿ Y ahora? " _- pensaba Hermione – desde que había acabado con Ronald ya casi nunca estaba con sus amigos.

Harry, que siempre había sido como su hermano.

Pero lo que no sabía era que fuera a recibir una sorpresa.

No lo parecía, pero Hermione cada noche, se acostaba pensando en sus amigos. Que no había recibido ninguna felicitación de ellos por Navidad. Eso la preocupaba, y mucho.

Ella si que había mandado una carta a La Madriguera, sabiendo que allí estarían todos, felicitando la Navidad.

Solo esperaba que las cosas entre ellos se arreglaran, al menos tener una relación cordial con ellos.

En cambio, con sus más antiguos enemigos, tenía una estupenda convivencia, y relación. Jamás esperada. Se reía mucho con ellos. Nunca imaginaría que tuviera tantas cosas en común.

Y Draco... Se comportaba de una forma cariñosa y atenta con ella. _" Mi primer vez ha sido con él" _- pensaba mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermione no sabía que era lo que tenía con él, parecían una pareja estando juntos, pero ninguno de los dos había mencionado siquiera el tema. Tampoco sabía si todo seguiría igual cuando volvieran al castillo. Si se mostrarían igual delante de todo el colegio. ¿Cómo se lo podrían tomar sus amigos si es fuera el caso?.

"_¿Cómo se lo tomaría Ron?" _

[…]

Era por la tarde, los chicos estaban en el salón tomando tranquilamente entre charlas unas pastitas con té, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Draco levantó la mirada hacia la puerta que daba al rellano de la entrada, pensando en la visita inesperada que iba a recibir. No tenía ni idea de quien podría ser. Su relación con los mortífagos estaba exterminada.

¡PLOF!

Se apareció uno de los elfos.

—Señor, tiene a Harry Potter y Ginny Weasly en la puerta esperándole. - le dijo el elfo doméstico. Llamado Tiwi, con unos ojos enormes color violeta. Tenía una piel muy arrugada. Unas manos gigantes para su pequeño cuerpo y unas orejas muy puntiagudas. Vestía una especie de camisón negro, de una buena tela, algodón, que dejaba traspirar bien la piel.

—Hazlos pasar Tiwi. - ordenó Draco. Éste volvió a desaparecer.

—Hermione, tienes visita. - le dijo Draco mirando a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado. Ella le miró intrigada y preguntándose quien podría ser. - Son Potter y la chica Weasly. - dijo Draco contestando a la pregunta que se había hecho Hermione.

Por el umbral de la puerta aparecieron Harry Potter y Ginny Weasly. El primero observando cuidadosamente la casa, impactado como Hermione cuando la vio por primera vez. Él tampoco reconocía la casa, e incluso cuando se aparecieron en el lugar, estuvo a punto de dar vuelta atrás pensando que se había equivocado de lugar.

Ginny estaba seria, mirando a cada uno de los presentes en la habitación. Primero buscó de entre todos , a Hermione, que bien puedo darse cuenta que estaba sentada al lado de Draco Malfoy. Le extrañó un poco, pero en realidad todo le parecía irreal, así que no lo tomó en cuenta.

Hermione se levantó apresuradamente a saludar a sus amigos. Asombrada y agradecida por aquella visita, no se lo esperaba y eso le hacía sonreír aún más. Primero abrazó a Harry y de seguido a Ginny.

—¡Hola chicos! - saludó Hermione emocionada - ¡ Qué alegría veros!

—Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte – le decía Harry entusiasmado por ver a su gran amiga – ya pensaba que hasta la vuelta a Hogwarts no te vería. Pensaba que me había equivocando de casa. - ésto último se lo dijo más bajito para que los demás no los oyeran y mirando a su alrededor alucinado. Hermione rió bajito dándole la razón y volviéndole a abrazar.

Unos ojos grises no estaba tan de acuerdo con tantas muestras de cariño seguidas.

Los inesperados visitantes saludaron con la cabeza al resto y con una agradable sonrisa a Luna.

—Os podéis sentar, que no mordemos. - dijo Draco entre serio y divertido. Recibiéndoles como buen anfitrión que era.

Había dos sofás de cuatro plazas, cada uno a un lado de la chimenea, y unos de ellos junto al árbol de navidad. Uno en frente de otro. En de la derecha estaban sentados Pansy, Blaise, Theo Y Luna.

En el otro habían estado sentados Theo, que se había cambiado discretamente al otro sofá, con sus amigos Draco y Hermione.

Cuando fueron a sentarse los invitados al sofá, éstos pensaron que Draco se levantaría para sentarse en otro sitio, pero esperó de pie a que ellos se sentara, luego lo hizo Hermione y él se sentó a su lado.

A Harry no le parecía algo fuera de lo común, ahora que se juntaban con ellos, pero a Ginny , gran observadora, no se le escapó ese pequeño detalle. Bien se había fijado cuando llegaron que estaba sentados juntos en ese mismo sofá. Pero dos veces no era casualidad. Ella intuía que algo había entre ellos dos.

Se lo olía. A ella no se le pasaba ni una. Pero frustrada pensaba en lo que en realidad podría significar, sin entenderlo.

No sabéis lo equivocada que estaba y hasta que punto llegaría ella a comprenderlo.

Blaise volvió a contar unos de sus chistes para calmar un poco el ambiente y cortar el hielo.

—¿Qué tal las navidades Hermione? - preguntó avergonzado Harry por no haberse podido comunicar con ella.

—Muy bien Harry. - le contestó sonriente. Hermione tampoco se lo quería poner difícil. Echaba de menos a sus amigos. Sobre todo a él, que siempre le había apoyado y era como el hermano que nunca tuvo. - Han sido unas navidades diferentes.

—Para nosotros también Hermione, siempre las has pasado con nosotros. - le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica, pero no queriendo fastidiarla más con su amiga volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja. - Me alegro mucho Hermione. Seguro que tienes algo divertido que contarnos. - dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

—Seguro que vosotros también. ¿ Y tú Ginny, cómo vas? - le preguntó Hermione.

—Bien, aunque te he echado de menos. Ya sabes cómo de insoportables pueden llegar a ser. - respondió con una pícara sonrisa y rodando los ojos con gracia.

La verdad que, después de todo, si tienes un verdadero amigo, tendrás un gran tesoro. Alguien que se preocupe de ti, y que aún no comparta tu opinión o estés pasando una mala racha, siempre estará ahí para cuando lo necesites.

Algunos días llegará tarde... pero mejor tarde que nunca.

Para sorpresa de muchos de los presentes, acabaron todos en una agradable conversación. Un tema en común. El Quidditch.

" _¡Cómo no! " _ - pensó Hermione alzando una ceja divertida.

Aunque pocos esperarían lo que dijo Draco Malfoy en ese momento.

—Ya se está haciendo tarde, ¿ os queréis quedar a cenar? - preguntó mirando a Potter y Weasly. Éstos estupefactos se quedaron sin saber qué decir. Blaise tenía una mueca rara que le deformaba el rostro.

Theo y Pansy boquiabiertos, aunque a fin de cuentas les daba igual. Y Luna indiferente y emocionada a la vez ante la idea de estar rodeada de dos amigos más.

Hermione tras un impulso de la fuerza de la naturaleza, abrazó a Draco emocionada, éste estaba petrificado por la muestra de cariño delante de todos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Ginny tragó duro por la garganta. Ésta última pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo.

—¡Eso sería estupendo! - casi gritó Hermione rompiendo aquel espantoso silencio.

—Ehhh... - balbuceaba Harry mientras Ginny le daba un disimulado codazo para que pusiera remedio a la situación. Pero él estaba harto ya de tener que estar cada dos por tres enfadada con su mejor amiga. Aún le costaría un poco hacerse a los cambios pero por su amiga se adaptaría. - Esta bien. Nos quedaremos a cenar Malfoy. - contestó al fin hilando las palabras mirando a Draco.

Su tono no había sonado de igual manera a como acostumbraba. Sino más bien amistoso y sin espinas por el camino.

—Bien Tiwi. - llamó en voz alta. El elfo se apareció a su lado asustando un poco a los nuevos invitados. Los demás estaba acostumbrados a su presencia. Draco le susurró algo al oído.

¡CLAC!

Volvió a desaparecerse.

—De aquí a un rato estará la cena servida. - informó Draco a los presentes.

**Bueno , ¿qué os ha parecido la primera parte? Jijijijiji **

**La verdad que en el siguiente capítulo las cosa se pone más interesante...ijijijij **

**Luego...a la tarde-noche subo la siguiente parte! **

**Puuffff a dos días de las prácticas! ajajaja. Ya no tendré tanto tiempo , pero buscaré algunos huequitos, sin embargo subiré al menos un capítulo por semana! **

**Y bueno, qué pensáis que puede pasar! Hagan sus apuestasSSSSS ! ajjajajja**

**Sé que este capítulo no ha sido mucho...espero que el próximo os guste más... **

**MuaaaaaaaaaaackisSSSS xiO ! =) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien, aquí os dejo la segunda parte, que espero que os guste más que la primera, que es más aburrida. XDDD **

**Os podréis quejar, que he subido un montón de capitulitos juntosSS estos últimos días...si también lo sois conmigooo os subiré otro, aunque un poco más cortito, de regalo. **

**Aquí os dejo leyendo : =)**

** ( parte 2)**

Ahí estaban, Gryffindors, Slytherins y una Ravenclaw a punto de cenar juntos.

Después de unos segundos más de silencio todos volvieron a hablar entre ellos. Luna se levantó a abrazar a Harry y Ginny. ¡ Qué feliz estaba! Su amiga Hermione ya no estaría tan triste.

Nos os penséis que hablaban tan amistosamente como grandes amigos de la infancia. Tenían pequeños acercamientos, comentando alguna cosa que otra que tuvieran en común o no estuviesen de acuerdo, de algún tema intrascendente.

Harry se había soltado un poco más que Ginny, su novia, que siendo uno de los rasgos característicos de los Weasly, era un poco cabezota. Había accedido a ir a acompañar a Harry, pero eso no significada que estuviera del todo conforme y cómoda con aquella extraña situación.

Entre una cosa y otra la cena había llegado. Se sentaron unos en frente de otro, como habían estado en los sofás, cuatro a cada lado.

La cena fue un poco más silenciosa, pero no podían esperar más. Era algo inusual, aunque ya estaban ahí Hermione y Luna pero hacerlo un poco más llevadero, y con el paso de los minutos se hizo notar.

Draco para ayudar un poco, tras terminar la cena, ordenó traer un par de botellas de licor para relajar el ambiente acompañados de buena música.

Todos se animaron un poco más. Incluso Ginny que no podía resistirse a una buena copa y un baile. Y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar tenía unas buenas vistas. Los chicos eran muy atractivos.

Todos charlaban animadamente, Pansy se acercó a Draco. Ciertas palabras estaban deseando salir de sus labios.

—Que graaaaaan anfitrión Draco Malfoy. - le dijo Pansy con una pícara sonrisa en los labios y alzando una de sus manos al pecho a su honor.

—Ya me conoces Pansy. No descuido a mis invitados . - Le contestó burlón y con una pequeña carcajada.

Por otro lado estaba Harry, observando cada detalle de la casa e intrigado pensando en como sería el resto. Y dejando consentir a su curiosidad se acercó a Draco para preguntarle :

—Oye Draco, ¿ puedo echar un vistazo a la casa? - éste se sorprendió pero rápidamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Adelante Potter - Pansy que estaba al lado de Draco no podía evitar la tentación de divertirse un rato. Sabiendo que fastidiaría un poco a la chica Weasly. Ella ante todo seguía siendo una serpiente.

Y aún así pensaba que el chico era bastante atractivo.

—¡Yo te acompaño! - exclamó Pansy entusiasmada llevándose a Harry agarrándolo por el brazo. - Hay que ser una buena anfitriona. - dijo burlonamente mirando a Draco y guiñándole un ojo. Éste puso los ojos en blanco.

Y Harry no entendía nada de lo que hablaban.

Ginnny Weasly que no había perdido detalle de todo se cruzó de brazos enojada y con el ceño fruncido. Fue dar un paso a delante cuando alguien la detuvo por el brazo.

Blaise Zabinni.

Nadie sabía que a partir de esa noche muchas cosas más cambiarían …

—¿Quieres algo Zabinni? - escupió Ginny furiosa. Le habían interrumpido, y le fastidiaba ver como Pansy desaparecía agarrado del brazo de Harry.

—Esconde las garras leona. - le dijo Blaise burlonamente. - No te voy a comer. Ya me gustaría. - Ginny bufó resignada. Tampoco el chico tenía la culpa y aunque no le agradara demasiado no le había hecho nada.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? - le preguntó esta vez más amable y de forma un poco más exagerada y divertida.

Siempre seguiría siendo Ginny.

—Estaba tomándome una copa, y mirando de aquí para allá he visto una atractiva pelirroja, y me he decidido a saludarla. - le dijo Blaise burlón.

—Pues esta pelirroja ya está atrapada. - le contestó poniéndose de un rojo intenso.

—¿Así? - le preguntó Blaise acercándose a su oído. La susurró. - ¿Tú crees?

Ginny tragó duro por la garganta cuando se le pusieron los pelos de gallina ante el contacto.

—Claro que lo creo Zabinni. - le contestó acercándose un centímetro más a él. Y con una sonrisa pícara y tremendamente arrasadora.

" _No juegues con fuego "_ - escuchó una vocecita en su cabeza.

El chico le sonrió de vuelta y volvió con el resto de chicos. Hermione y Draco conversaban animadamente mientras Luna y Theodore habían salido al jardín a dar un paseo.

Ginny ya cansada de tanta cháchara se acercó a Hermione interrumpiendo su conversación y la cogió para bailar un poco.

¿Cansada por qué? ¿ Por no haber recibido atención de Zabinni?

Necesitaba desestresarse. Se negaba a reconocer que una sonrisa burlona en los labios de cierto chico le había impactado.

Sin embargo ella sabía que quería a Harry, claro.

[...]

Pansy se llevó a Harry por todas las habitaciones de la casa, actuando teatralmente como una digna agente de inmobiliaria. Nunca habían tenido una buena relación, por no decir ninguna, pero no querían que en el fondo volviera a pasar, esta vez había una persona importante de por medio, Hermione Granger. Así que por eso se dejaron llevar.

Iban pasando de una sala a otra, hasta que fueron a parar a la terracita donde se encontraba el piano. Con una agradable noche estrellada.

Habían intercambiado algunas palabras. Sobre temas del colegio, como cotilleos contados por Pansy o alguna estrategia de algún partido de Quidditch.

Algo que tenían en común, los dos adoraban jugar al Quidditch. Detalle que hasta ese momento Harry no conocía, ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Siempre había pensado que ella solo jugaba por competir junto a los suyos y en contra de todas las casas, sobre todo la suya, Gyffindor.

También se fijó en un detalle que no había reparado nunca. Ella misma. Era una mujer hermosa, con una gran cabellera negra cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Esos aires de grandeza que la daba un toque exótico, con sus rasgos afilados como si fuera una aristócrata. Harry se ruborizó cuando a final la estaba dando un repaso de arriba a abajo.

¿Qué más misterios podría descubrir de Pansy Parkinson? Con el tiempo...lo averiguaría.

[…]

Theodore y Luna paseaban por el jardín. Hablando apaciblemente. Theo se sentía muy a gusto con ella y cuando le ofreció dar un paseo no pudo negarse. A Theodore le gustaba Luna, desde el primer día que fue a consolar a su amiga Hermione. Le había dejado hechizado, con ese gran cabello rubio y esos ojos tan llamativos.

No le molestaba que algunas veces le contara historias propias hablando sobre criaturas extrañas, nombres que no había oído nunca, como "Nurgles" o "Pimpuks" .

Le gustaba escuchar su voz y ver como muchas veces se quedaba mirando un punto indefinido, estando en un mundo paralelo.

—Oye Theo, ¿ puedo preguntarte una cosa? - le dijo Luna sacándole de sus pensamientos. Lo que no sabía él, era que aunque Luna fuera reservaba cuando quería saber algo iba directa al grano.

—Si si, claro.

—¿Te gusto? -Theo puso los ojos en blanco y casi atragantándose con su propia saliva. No se imaginaba esa pregunta, ni aún en sueños.

—Emmm...

—No tienes que contestar si no quieres . - dijo Luna viendo la cara del chico.

—No, no es eso. . Solo que me ha pillado desprevenido - nada más pronunciar las primera palabras pudo comprobar como se relaja la cara de Luna. - Tú...Luna...sí me gustas.

—Tu a mí también Theo. - le cortó rápidamente Luna. - ¿Puedo hacer una cosa?

—Ehhh... - balbuceaba Theo sin saber qué decir. Estaba totalmente perdido. - Claro, si.

Luna le miró fijamente poniéndose de frente al chico. Se inclinó hacia arriba con los pies de puntillas, acercándose a sus labios. Theo estaba muy tenso y nervioso, pero con una tímida sonrisa y un brillo especial en esos ojos verdes, esperó impaciente ese beso.

Luna, muy segura de sí misma. Se acercó cada vez más a los labios del chico que no quería salir de su cabeza. Incluso en sus sueños.

Cuando los labios al fin se tocaron, Luna sintió un pequeño cosquilleo, y dejándose llevar le agarró suavemente del pelo , a la vez que él le acercaba sosteniéndole la cintura.

Envolviéndose en un delicado y tierno beso, haciéndoles sentir como si estuviera en una nube esponjosa de algodón.

Esa dulce nube, era Luna Lovegood.

[…]

Hermione estaba hablando gratamente con Draco, cuando de repente Ginny Weasly pasa por su lado cogiéndola del brazo y acercándose un poco más a los altavoces mágicos de donde provenía la música.

Se había fijado que su amiga había intercambiado un par de miradas con Blaise. Él era muy juguetón, sin maldad, pero seguro que había hecho de rabiar a su amiga.

Las dos amigas empezaron a moverse al compás de la música. Poco a poco su amiga se fue tranquilizando, pero sí que ponía más empeño en sus movimientos.

Hermione también tenía preguntas para sus amigos. Ese pequeño encuentro de Ginny-Blaise y y para asombro de todos la escapada de Harry llevado por Pansy. Ni quería pensar en lo que podía tramar su nueva amiga.

Draco que estaba sentado en el sofá viendo como las chicas llevaban un rato bailando, cansado se levantó bufando.

Y aprovechando que en ese momento aparecía Pansy Parkinson y Harry Potter, se encaminó directo hacia Hermione.

"_Así la pecosa le deja en paz de una vez" _- pensó Draco.

Cogió a Hermione por la cintura. Para gran sorpresa de dos chicos presentes en la sala. Ginny y Harry observaron de lejos. Eso no se les escapaba.

—¿Me puedo llevar a Hermione? . - le preguntó simplemente por cortesía cuando se la había llevado ya. Ginny sin saber como reaccionar fue dirección a Harry tranquila, ya le echaría más tarde la broca por haberse ido con esa.

Ahora le apetecía bailar un poco con él. Con su novio.

—¡Draco! - le regañó Hermione - ¡Qué grosero eres!

—¿Es que acaso no quieres bailar con el "Príncipe de las Serpientes? - preguntó riéndose y subiendo el mentón orgulloso.

—Cuidado no vayas a morder a " La Cenicienta" - le contestó Hermione alzando una ceja y mordiéndose el labio.

Draco quería ver esa imagen todos los días de su vida. No sabía quién era "La Cenicienta", pero la siguió el juego. Se acercó a su oído, rozando su oreja con los labios y bajando por el cuello, consiguiendo que a Hermione le entrara un escalofrío seguido de un cosquilleo en su estómago.

—¡Draco! - le volvió a regañar con un rojo intenso que se había apoderado de su cara. Éste se apartó un poco, Con un ágil movimiento de varita cambió la canción a una lenta balada. Con la excusa de seguir cerca de ella.

—¿Te da vergüenza que te vean bailando conmigo?

—No es eso y lo sabes, pero …

—Ya claro, por tus amigos y la estúpida comadreja, ¿no? - resopló cada vez más enojado.

—No lo llames así. Pero han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros que ellos no saben. Se defendió Hermione sin parar de bailar en sus brazos.

—Esta bien. - contestó Draco Malfoy. Muy típico de él cuando le pisaban su orgullo.

Hermione se sentía culpable. No podía decirle nada, porque le entendía. Miró a sus amigos, que los observaban más de lo que ella pensaba. Ginny tenía la cara descolocada por algo que le había dicho Harry, pero al final suspiró y alzó los hombros dándose por vencida. Luego Harry Potter le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa.

[…]

—Harry, ¿ ves a esos dos? - le preguntó Ginny directamente. Ya no podía aguantar más las ganas de compartir sus sospechas. - Hay algo entre ellos, lo he notado.

—Sí, yo también me he dado cuenta – le contestó serio pero tranquilo.

—Harry, ¡ que es Draco Malfoy! . - Le susurraba por lo bajito impresionada.

—Bueno, ella todavía no nos ha contado nada.

—¡Y ni falta que hace! - le interrumpió - ¿Es que se ha olvidado ya de mi hermano Ron?

—Bueno Ginny, las cosas entre ellos se han enfriado mucho, ya sabes como es tu hermano de cabezota y no se lo ha hecho pasar nada bien a nuestra amiga. Recuérdalo - le decía Harry. Cogió aire y volvió a hablar – Se ven que han cambiado. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, creo que Ron y Hermione siempre han sido solo amigos. Sé que hubo momentos en los que estuvieron enamorados, pero después de la guerra todo cambió. Si los sentimientos de Hermione corresponden a Draco Malfoy, pues tendremos que aceptarlo. - Ginny no supo que decir, que solo puso una mueca extraña mirando a Hermione y Draco. Al final suspiró derrotada.

Harry sonrió a su mejor amiga.

Aunque diciendo éstas palabras en voz alta, no sabía si algunas provenían de lo que sentía él.

[…]

Hermione no sabía a qué se debía la sonrisa que le había dirigido su mejor amigo. Pero le dio las suficientes fuerzas para mirar de nuevo a Draco. Fijamente.

—¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Draco sin comprender nada.

—No – le contestó segura. Se acercó a sus labios, rozándolos apenas, en una muestra cariñosa, para después posar sus labios sobre los suyos firmemente. Después de unos segundos y miradas ajenas sorprendidas. Hermione le miró a los ojos sonrojada y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Draco Malfoy, por segunda vez quería volver a guardar una imagen de ella en sus recuerdos. Y que se volvieran a repetir una y otra vez.

Esa noche pasó tranquila. No tardaron mucho tiempo en irse Harry y Ginny, despidiéndose al fin educadamente. Entre alguna carcajada que otra.

Pura cortesía, claro.

Después de una larga y agradable velada, que nunca olvidarían, marcharon todos a su habitación.

Hermione cogió a Draco como siempre hacía para llevarlo a su habitación. Se había acostumbrado a la compañía del chico, que siempre le abrazaba por las noches.

Esa noche estaba llena de sentimientos de todo tipo. Algunas se sentían confundidos, algo enojados o enamorados …

¿Cómo se sentirían vosotros?

**Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen aquí la segunda parte, ¿que os pareció?**

**A mi la verdad que me gustó mucho escribirlo y lo disfruté aún más. Creo que es uno de los capítulos más largos que de momento he subido jijiji xDDDDD. **

**Por cierto, la palabra "Pimpuks" es inventada =) ijjijjiji**

**Saluditooooooos a todos quienesS me leeeeen. **

**Por cierto ****phoenix1993****, al final me he adelantado. No tendrás que esperar a la noche. Espero que te guste.**

**Y a todosssss igual...! **

**MuackiiissSSSSSS xiO ! =) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola...chicasSSS Bueno espero que esta chap no os resulte muy aburrido jijijojoj y que os guste como a mi...! =) no es que sea aburrido, puede que no haya tanto DH. Aunque...sabremos de otros XD**

**Estoy segura de que no creo que querráis llegar a los siguiente xDDDD ajjajajajaja o si! =P Segura que os gustannnnn jijij**

**Muchiiisimaaaas gracias a todas las que me dejan review, de verla lo agradezcoooo jijiijij. Por eso hoy he subido otro, mañana ya empiezo con las prácticas =—( y sobre todo mañana no creo que me de tiempo, pero el miércoles sin falta subo otro xDDD. Los martes y jueves por la tengo tengo a una niña...asique esos días nunca subiré nada...madre mía...d de la tarde...jajaja menuda profesión que me he cogido. **

**Bueno no os aburro más...os dejo leyendo : **

** a Hogwarts.**

Hermione estaba en su primera clase después de la vuelta de vacaciones...Habían pasado muy rápidas y todavía esperaba ver la reacción de sus amigos cuando les contara lo de Draco, aunque Harry y Ginny ya se olían algo.

Estaban en clase de pociones, compartida con los Slytherins. Vio a sus amigos sentados al frente de la clase. Harry le saludó amistosamente pero Ron ni siquiera levantó la mirara.

Ella fue a tomar asiento al fondo, donde había habituado a sentarse sola, pero una pálida mano la cogió para que de sentara con él. Con Draco Malfoy. El chico que acostumbraba a sentarse con Pansy, esta vez los había dejado a el sitio a Draco para que pudiera sentarse con ella.

Se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No irían a hacer una muestra de cariño en clase, lo que les faltaba. Pero cuando fue a tomar asiento él la agarró por la cintura .

Unos ojos verdes no perdían detalle de todo. Harry Potter los miraba, preguntándose si Hermione se mostraría delante de todos la relación que tenía con Draco. También pensaba en su amigo.

Que sin que este se diera cuenta le tenía mirando en su misma dirección. Ron puso los ojos en blanco y de varios colores también a ser posible, alucinando. Él que había intentado huir de todo y de todos, no se había dado cuenta de lo se que estaba cociendo a su alrededor.

Y cuánto se arrepentiría.

—Harry, ¿ acabo de ver pasar el brazo del hurón por la cintura de Hermione? - le preguntó echando humo por las orejas como si fuera nuestro queridísimo Dumbo.

—Si Ron, pero no te precipites – le decía para no que no armara ningún jaleo.

—¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? - preguntaba furioso y rojo como un tomate. Cerraba los puños hasta que los nudillos llegaban a ponerse blancos, aguantando el impulso de ir a levantarse y decirle un par de cosas a la serpiente.

—Solo te digo que no hagas ninguna estupidez si no la quieres perder más. - dijo tajante Harry para ya cortar el tema. El pelirrojo lo miró dudoso, pero después de meditarlo un poco sabía que llevaba razón. Pero tampoco es que fuera a quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

" _¿Pero qué se piensa ere rubio oxigenado? ¿Qué pretende? ¿Quitarme a Hermione? Pero...¿Qué coño hace Hermione con ese? ¿Qué hay entre ellos? " _- una de la muchas preguntas que se formulaba Ron, y que no tardaría mucho en hallar respuestas.

Hermione se había fijado en lo furioso que se puso su ex-novio. Pero no le tenía ningún miedo, y estaba esperando a que Ron se acercase a ella. Haber si demuestra tener tantas agallas como aparenta. Todo el amor que dice que tiene por ella, pero que no es capaz de demostrar. Concentrada siguió prestando atención a la clase.

Draco, por otro lado, también había presenciado todo esa escenita de la comadreja. Y esperaba con todas sus ganas a que Weasly se acercara a él para decirle algo, que demostrara la valentía que decía tener.

Después de que terminaran las clases, todos los alumnos fueron al Gran Comedor a comer, ya habían terminado media mañana de clases. Solo les quedaba la tarde, y luego el resto tiempo libre para ellos.

¿Qué nos esperaría?

[...]

Toda la tarde pasó tranquila, sin percances y dejándola con un sabor dulce en los labios. Hasta que terminó la cena en el Gran Comedor. Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa de Gyffindor, al lado de Harry.

No iba a volver a sentarse sola cuando lo había arreglado con su amigo, por mucho que pudiera molestar a otras personas. Simplemente hacía como que no existía.

Sin embargo, la calma precede a la tormenta.

Todo pasó cuando un rubio de ojos grises se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor. Buscando a la leona para dar un paseo antes del toque de queda.

—¿Hermione vienes? - le preguntó Draco acercándose a la chica.

—Claro, vamos, - le dijo Hermione levantándose del sitio.

—¿ A dónde vas con ese? - escupió Ron dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y no para nada bueno. Draco le miró con una mirada que podría matar. Pero contó hasta diez y no dijo nada.

—¿Perdona? ¿Tienes algún problema Ron? - le preguntó Hermione ya enfadada de verdad por este estúpido juego de críos.

—¿Qué haces con ese? ¿ Es que acaso estás con él? - le empezó a atacar Ron sin coherencia. - ¿Vas a dejar que te utilice como siempre ha hecho con todas? - Hermione le miraba sin creer palabra. Draco en postura defensiva agarró a Hermione por la cintura y la acercó un poco más a él.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando Ron, y en todo caso no es de tu incumbencia. - le espetó Hermione seriamente y con el mentón muy alto. Ya estaba hasta la coronilla de Ron.

—¡¿Pero si estás saliendo conmigo?!

—¿Contigo? Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos Ron, por no decir desde el primer día de colegio. - soltó Hermione. - Venga, vámonos Draco. - le dijo tirando de la mano del rubio.

Ron cada vez se ponía más rojo de la furia. La ira le inundaba.

—Pero Hermione...- le suplicaba - No sabes lo que estás diciendo. ¡Seguro que te ha hechizado!

—Nos vemos Harry. Ginny. - se despidió la chica marchándose con Draco y agarrada de su mano. Ron se quedó impactado cuando los vio cogidos de la mano saliendo del Gran Comedor

—La has cagado Ronald . - escupió Ginny también levantándose de la mesa. Esto ya era el colmo.

Bien sabía que su hermano era un gilipollas. Un cabezota. Pero en el fondo no era mal chico. Solo que no sabía como llevar las cosas, expresar sus sentimientos. Pero eso no le excusaba de aquel comportamiento. Se lamentaba porque sabía que todo había cambiado, que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Hermione había tomado una decisión.

Iba por los pasillos, automáticamente camino a su sala común, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Aunque no sabía que no iba sola, que desde hacía algunos minutos alguien la acompañaba. De repente sintió un tirón en el brazo, metiéndola en un aula vacía del cuarto piso.

—¿Qué haces sola Weasly? - le preguntó una voz que reconoció al instante.

Blaise Zabinni.

—¡Suéltame Zabinni! - gritó Ginny soltándose a la fuerza del chico. - No estoy de humor.

—Bueno... puedo hacer que eso cambie. - le dijo al oído, girándole para que le mirada de frente y acercándose a ella. La agarró por la cintura y la acercó mas a él. Ella se intentaba quitar del agarre pero no era capaz.

—¡He dicho que me sueltes! - y le soltó una bofetada en la cara. El chico se quedó estático y la soltó de la impresión. Ella aprovechó ese momento para salir del aula.

Blaise se quedó un segundo sin moverme y cuando volvió a reaccionar salió disparato hacia la chica. Agarrándola del brazo justo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

La llevó por la fuerza y la estampó contra la pared. Sin pensar que la podría estar haciendo daño. Ella emitió un leve gemido, cuando él al escucharlo le provocó aún más.

Se acercó a su rostro, a un par de centímetro de sus labios. Y sin pensarlo posó sus labios sobre los suyos, contra su voluntad y con fuerza. Apretándola más contra su cuerpo, haciéndola daño.

Más tarde se arrepentiría.

La introdujo la lengua a la fuerza recorriendo cada hueco de su boca en busca de su lengua, encontrándola. Ginny estaba con los ojos húmedos, con ganas de llorar pero aguantando que no se le saliera ninguna lágrima.

Lo peor de todo es que, no se sentía tan mal porque la estuviera obligando. Sino porque ahora se estaba dejando llevar. Al principio puso toda la resistencia que pudo cerrando la boca con los dientes. Pero después de que su lengua buscara la suya, se dejó hacer.

Ahora es ella la que le respondía salvajemente, enredando una mano en su pelo y acercándole más a ella. Eso cambio lo notó Blaise. Le estaba devolviendo el beso y aún con más intensidad. Se estaba volviendo loco, y ya no la besaba a la fuerza, bruscamente haciéndola daño.

La estaba besando pasionalmente, cogiéndola con las dos manos la cabeza. Poseyéndola. Quería que esa mujer fuera suya. La quería poseer...pero no solo para una noche, para toda una vida. Se separaron para volver a meter aire a sus pulmones. Se miraron, ardientes de pasión y lujuria. Los dos con los cuerpos a temperaturas excesivamente altas, algo que debería estar prohibido.

Ginny ante la penetrante mirada de Blaise se sonrojó como un tomate. Furiosa consigo misma y excitada por aquel beso mezclado de tantas emociones. Se iba a volver loca.

Estaba jugando con fuego y sabía que se iba a quemar.

Después de que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaran, Blaise vio como Ginny se daba la vuelta para salir del aula. Esta vez no la quiso detener. Estaba satisfecho consigo mismo. Más le sorprendió cuando antes de que Ginny saliera al fin por la puerta, vio como ésta se giraba, le lanzaba un beso al aire y se esfumaba guiñándole un ojo.

Provocó taquicardia en Blaise.

Tenía que poner remedio. Sabía que ella estaba con el estúpido de cara rajada, pero tenía que conquistarla y bien que lo haría. Era todo un galán y admirado por ellos. Aunque con ella sería especial.

Tenía un aura que quemaba, era puro fuego.

[…]

Harry a los minutos de que saliera su novia del comedor. Se levantó y lanzándole una mirada a Ron que mataba, salió rápido en busca de ella. Cuando salió del Gran Comedor y vio que no estaba, ya sabía que la había perdido de vista y que hasta dentro unas horas no la vería.

Se había escapado como un felino asustado, aunque esta vez estaba rabiosa de furia. La dejaría en paz, no quería molestarla.

—¿Te has perdido Potter? - le dijo una voz conocida saliendo de las sombras.

—No, no me he perdido Parkinson. ¿Qué haces tan sola por los pasillos? - le picó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Creo que el que debería tener miedo eres tú Potter. Nunca sabes que te puedes encontrar. - le dijo Pansy devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Como mucho a una serpiente venenosa . - Le siseó Harry sacando la lengua.

—Bien podrías haber quedado en Slytherin Potter. - halagó al chico acercándose un poquito más a él – Pero una cosa, ten cuidado que las serpientes muerden... - echándole el aliento acariciando sus labios. El chico se puso tenso de inmediato. Pero seguía mirándola de frente, a los ojos. Desafiándola en parte. _" ¿ A qué? ¿ A que me bese? " _- se preguntaba Harry.

Pansy se alejó de él, con paso rápido y meneando las caderas provocadoramente desapareció del lugar dejando a un chico moreno de ojos verdes, totalmente desconcertado.

[...]

Subió a su sala común. Cuando entró vio a Ginny sentada en una sofá junto a la calentita chimenea, iba tan sumergido en sus pensamiento que no se acordó que la estaba buscando y se metió rápidamente a su habitación, descolocado.

Por su parte Ginny no se alejaba mucho de lo que sentía él, solo que lo había vivido en carnes propias. Tampoco se dio cuanto cuando pasó Harry.

Ya así los dos esa noche pensarían en algo que les cambiaría las vidas.

[…]

**¿ Os ha gustado? A mi la verdad es que sí, Blaise y Ginny siempre me han gustado, pero también tenía curiosidad con Harry y Pansy , no sé por qué. Nunca los he visto en ningún Fic la verdad , pero me llaman mucho la atención juntos. **

**¿qué me decís? **

**Sé que no ha habido mucho DH, hay que sufrir un poquito para luego cogerlo con más ganasSS jajaajaj. **

**Y bueno Ron...qué decir de él. Es Ron, como siempre y sin cambiar. Impulsivo y cabezón como él solo. Pero bueno...él se lo pierde! xDDDDD **

**Gracias por todas las que me leen, también a los que leen de lejos...xD **

**MuackiiissSSSSSS xiO ! =) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicassssss! De nuevooo! Por petición de **LucyTheMarauder**, subo otro chapter más...! no es que lo haya pedido expresamente, pero por ser la primera en comentar este último capítulo se lo concedo. **

**Hasta el miércolessssssSS aunque no sé si podré subir dos...porque tengo que pasar lo demás al ordena. Si, sería más cómodo que lo escribir en el ordenador directamente...pero me dejo la espalda y la cama es mi zona inspiradora. =)**

**Os dejo leyendo : **

** tus ojos, mira dentro. ¿Estás satisfecho con la vida que estás viviendo?.**

**[Bob Marley]**

Ya estaban a finales de enero. Hermione notaba a dos de sus amigos, Harry y Ginny, un poco ausentes. Siempre mirando a un punto cualquiera absorbidos pos sus pensamientos. No les preguntó nada, ya que cuando estuvieran preparado se lo contarían.

Su relación cada día iba a peor con Ron, si se cruzaban en algún pasillo o intercambiaban alguna mirada en clase, solo soltaban chispas por sus ojos. Ron la miraba con rencor, con odio por lo que le estaba haciendo.

Claro que él no pensaban en el daño que él mismo había causado.

Pero ahí estaba ella, una noche en la sala común de Gryffindor sentada en frente de Ron. Los dos habían sido llamados por sus amigos. Tenían algo importante que contarles. No se dirigieron la mirada. Hermione solo esperaba que sus amigos contaran ya lo que había pasado para poder irse.

—Bueno chicos, os hemos reunido aquí para contaros algo que hemos decidido. Y lo que haríamos hacer estando todos juntos. - dijo Harry mirando fijamente a sus amigos posando la mirada primero en uno y luego en otro. - Ginny y yo hemos decidido dejar nuestra relación.

—¿Queeeeeé? - gritó Ron impactado. Lo que le faltaba ahora. Más cambios.

Y solo habían empezado.

—Sí Ron no pongas esa cara. - dijo Ginny enojada. Hermione los miraba tranquilos y asintiendo. Aceptaba sus decisiones y los apoyaría en todo momento. - Lo hemos hablado los dos. Somo buenos amigos. - terminó por decir con una sonrisa en los labios.

Harry también estaba muy tranquilo, pensando en lo ocurrido hace unas cuantas noches...

" _Harry, después de haberlo pensado varias veces con la almohada, había decidido ir a hablar con Ginny esa misma noche. _

—_¿Ginny, podemos hablar un momento? - preguntó Harry sentándose junta a ella, al lado de la chimenea en la sala común. Una noche, ya era tarde y todos estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones. El chico esperó el momento oportuno para hablar con su novia. _

—_Sí, claro Harry. - le respondió Ginny lo más tranquila que pudo. Aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios. Ella tampoco había tenido unas noches muy placenteras pensando continuamente en un Slytherin. También quería haberse atrevido a hablar con Harry, pero no encontraba el momento. _

—_Verás. Antes de todo, quiero que me prometas que siempre seremos amigos. - le dijo Harry mirándola fijamente. Ella ya sabía como iba a acabar la conversación. Pero extrañadamente y no tanto, no le dolía. - Creo que mis sentimientos hacia a ti han cambiado Ginny. Te veo más como una hermana. _

—_Tranquilo Harry no pasa nada. - le cortó antes de que siguiera echándole el sermón trágicamente. El chico se dio cuenta de eso, y la miró extrañado. _

—_¿Es mutuo? . - Preguntó directo Harry. A Ginny se le subieron los colores a las mejillas. Y eso le dio su respuesta afirmativa. Aunque fuera un poco egoísta, le escoció un poquito. - ¿Acaso no me lo ibas a decir? - preguntó ofendido._

—_Si te lo quería decir Harry, pero no veía el momento. Ya llevamos raros bastante tiempo. Por no decir exactamente desde el día que fuimos a casa de Malfoy. - le contestó sabiendo que había dando en el clavo. Para ella también fue igual. _

_Pero Harry tampoco era tonto y también se había dado cuenta del cambio de la chica, y también desde esa noche. _

—_C__reo que no soy el único que cambió esa noche Ginny. - le dijo astutamente pillándola desprevenida, y haciéndola soltar una pequeña carcajada. Después de todo siempre habían sido buenos amigos, casi como hermanos, incluso viviendo por temporadas en la misma casa. Se sonrieron a la vez, para después darse un abrazo. _

—_¡Por una nueva amistad! - sonrió Ginny. " _

Durante los siguiente días el humor de Ron había mejorado notablemente. En una de las mañanas de la primera semana de Febrero incluso había saludado a Hermione. Dejando a ésta atónita, aunque siguió indiferente con él.

Pero le parecía demasiado extraño.

[…]

Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo iba a pasar y no le gustaba nada las consecuencias que podría tener. Esperaba que solo fuera parte de su imaginación. Intentando sacar esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza.

No sabía lo acertada que estaba.

Bajó al Gran Comedor a comer como hacía todos los días. Una vez que terminó se dispuso a levantarse. Había quedado con Draco en dos minutos a la entrada del castillo. Avanzó rápidamente para salir corriendo nada más cruzar el umbral.

Pero una voz la detuvo.

—¡Hermione! Espera un momento, quería hablar contigo. Pidió Ron casi rogándole con los ojos, en una mueca divertida. Ella esperó hasta que él llegó a su lado. Pero en ese momento su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Otra vez ese mal presentimiento. Poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

—Verás, quería pedirte disculpas por todo el daño que te he hecho. - se disculpó Ron con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. Se acercó un poco más. Hermione se puso más nerviosa todavía.

" _Esto no acabará bien. " _- pensó la castaña.

Ron tomó ese gesto de nerviosismo como si fuera por él, porque le gustaba. Y estaba muy equivocado, ella solo quería salir corriendo de allí.

—Me he portado como un imbécil. ¿Me das una oportunidad? - le preguntó acercando sus labios a los suyos descaradamente, sin saber lo que ella sentía.

—Ron...yo no...- balbuceaba Hermione con palabras entrecortadas – Todo ha cambiado Ron...no...

—Nada ha cambiado Hermione - insistía el chico. Hermione se echaba cada vez más para atrás, huyendo de él. Ron viendo que la evitaba se acercó mucho más a ella, pegándola contra la pared. Y con fuerza la besó en sus labios. Robándola un beso.

Hermione no podía soltarse del chico. Con fuerza y con todas sus ganas lo empujó echándolo hacia atrás.

En ese momento unos ojos grises observaron todo. Como la comadreja se había acercado a ella, a su Hermione. Y ella no había hecho nada.

Muy equivocado estaba...Bien que por suerte no habían sido los únicos ojos que lo habían visto.

Hermione vio una caballera de rubio platino desaparecer tras una columna. Sabía quien era.

—¡Draco, espera! - gritaba Hermione casi con las lágrimas desbordándose por sus ojos, ansiadas por salir. El chico no le hizo caso y huyó rápido de allí. Hermione se enfrentó a Ron, que aunque tuviera gesto preocupado una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

—¡Eres gilipollas Ronald Weasly! - gritó Hermione enfurecida y con los ojos en sangre. - ¡cómo te atreves a robarme un beso!

—Pero si tú lo querías amor...- decía Ron con una sonrisa saboreando su venganza y por haber conseguido lo que quería.

—Yo no quiero nada contigo, ¡Te queda claro! - gritaba Hermione histérica y con los puños cerrados.

—¡Claro que sí Hermione! - insistía Ron acercándose otra vez a la chica.

—NO CAMBIARÁS NUNCA WEASLY – le gritó Hermione cada vez más enfadada. Ron la miró con puro odio en ese momento, y la chica temió unos segundos, no por su vida, pero no sabía hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar Ron. Se acercó más a ella, y ésta en un acto reflejo le soltó una bofetada y salió corriendo de allí a lágrima tendida.

Unos grandes ojos azules contemplaron todo con tristeza.

[…]

Draco se fue totalmente destrozado a su habitación. Se sentía como si le hubieran clavado un montón de agujas por todo el cuerpo. Se sentía traicionado, y más le dolía de una persona que le importaba, que quería.

Se encerró en su habitación dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta. Cerró la puerta con magia para que nadie pudiera entrar y que no le molestara. No quería saber nada de nadie en ese momento.

Theodore estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de la chimenea de la salita común, se había quedado pálido al ver a su amigo entrando como diablo en carretera a su cuarto. No le dijo nada sabiendo que podía salir mal parado en aquel momento. Le dejó marchar sin decirle nada, ya luego cuando estuviera más calmado.

Minutos después vio como Hermione entraba de la misma manera a su habitación, incluso peor que su amigo. Con todo el rostro en lágrimas y la cara desencajada y un pedacito de su corazón arrancado. Tampoco la dijo nada y la dejo ir.

Esperando que las cosas se calmasen. Pero la tormenta no había echo nada más que empezar.

[…]

Hermione entró en su habitación como un cohete, fugaz como una estrella sin dar cuenta siquiera de que Theodore Nott estaba en el salón. Quería sentir morirse. Desaparecer de aquella pesadilla.

Ella había tenido un mal presentimiento y se había hecho realidad, de la peor manera. Le gustaría que la tierra se la tragara y dejara de existir. Había sentido tal dolor, que era como si hubieran arrancado un pedazo de su alma. Una parte de su ser.

Ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta. Tumbada en su cama, vestida con el uniforme del colegio lloraba desconsoladamente pensando solo en una cosa.

Que no quería perderle.

Al día siguiente, se había levantado echa un estropajo. Unas grandes ojeras ocupaban sus hinchados ojos de tanto llorar. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, escuchando la tranquila respiración de Pansy al dormir, mientras ella no podía dejar de pensar en Draco.

Se había levantado, sin mirarse apenas en el espejo, pasándose el cepillo de pelo automáticamente. Se cambió de ropa interior, sin ducharse, y se volvió a poner el uniforme de la escuela.

Se fue a sus clase sin pasarse a desayunar nada en el Gran Comedor. Iba caminando como alma en vilo. Como si fuera un zombi desorientado en medio del desierto. Todo con pasos automáticos, sabiéndoselo de memoria. No se sentó donde solía hacerlo, sino en una de las mesas que había al fondo del aula. Para que nadie pudiera verla, para que nadie pudiera sentirla, como si no existiera.

Draco la ignoraba completamente, sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirarla un segundo. Nada. Hermione no existía para Draco. Aún más duro fue cuando llegó la hora de la comida en el Gran Comedor, y veía a Draco rodeado de chicas babeando a sus pies.

El antiguo Draco Malfoy había vuelto.

Solo quería despertarse de aquel horrible sueño. Se pellizcaba una y otra vez pero nada cambiaba. Los celos se apoderaban de ella, viendo como las chicas se acercaban a ella, sobre todo una rubia, alta con túnica de Ravenclaw de séptimo año.

Y él se dejaba, se dejaba tocar por ella, aún cuando veía a Hermione con los ojos enfurecidos de la rabia y de dolor. Eso era lo que más le dolía.

Y fue en ese momento cuando la chica desesperada porque el chico no le prestara atención le giró la cara, y le plantó un largo beso el los labios.

Él se dejó besar. Con una malévola sonrisa, unos ojos que atravesaban sus pupilas.

Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Un vació en su corazón.

Era lo que sentía ella...

**=( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( **

**Lo sé...lo sé...Pero tranquilas que no se van a tirar diez capítulos para encontrarse jajajajajajja xDDDDD **

**¿Os gustó? Gracias por os reviews ! =)**

**GraciasSSSS a todos los que me leen. Todos ! **

**MuackiiiiiissssssssSSSSS xiO ! =) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí estoy, siento mucho al tardanza, pero las prácticas me matan. Que sepáis que después de una semana de 7 de la mañana casi hasta las 9 de la noche, no he parado y para mi es un gran esfuerzo, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo chap. No os emocionéis que no es nada del otro mundo, solo conoceremos más a Draco. =)**

**Os dejo leyendo : **

**14.****¿Prefiere usted tener razón o ser feliz?**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Draco había visto besar a la fuerza a Hermione. Pero él no lo veía así, él estaba cegado por los celos y humillado pensando que le había utilizado.

Ni siquiera coincidían en su propia sala común. Ya cada uno se sabía de memoria los pasos del otro para así no encontrarse.

Harry incluso se había intentado meter entre ellos. Queriendo decir unas cuantas palabras a la serpiente para que entrara en razón. O al menos para echarle en cara el daño que le estaba produciendo a su amiga.

Ron aprovechando el momento de debilidad de la castaña, había procurado ser amable con ella en las comidas que compartían. Pero ella rechazando cualquier acercamiento por parte de nadie. Lo rechazó otra vez.

No quería saber nada de nadie. Y menos de Ronald Weasly. Que había sido el causante de todo aquello, aunque no por eso Draco tenía menos culpa. Tampoco quiso escucharla.

Sus nuevos amigos la apoyaban en silencio. Pansy Parkinson le recordaba que Draco estaba cometiendo una grave error con ella. Que intentara hablar con él. Que su mejor amigo Draco era muy cabezón, seguramente si supiera lo que realmente pasó, hubiera reaccionado de otra manera. Eso le intentaba explicar su amiga. Pero Hermione estaba muy dolida por todo lo que tenía que estar viendo y soportando.

Hermione iba de camino a una de sus clases, Pociones, y encima tenía que volver a ver a Malfoy. Eso la desesperaba, ya que siempre que ella pasaba cerca al lado del chico, éste aprovechaba para acercarse más a su "nueva novia", o bien se dejaba halagar al grupito de niñas que siempre le seguían.

Ese día no iba a ser de menos.

Se lo encontró apoyado en la pared, junto a su nueva adquisición. Todavía quedaban cinco minutos para que empezara la clase, y él sabía muy bien que la Hermione era puntual, por eso había decidido adelantarse también, y hacerla de sufrir.

—Bueno bueno, ¿pero que hace Granger tan solita por los pasillos? - decía Draco acercando más a la chica que tenía a su lado. - ¿Dónde has dejado a tu querida comadreja?

—Déjame en paz Malfoy. - le contestó la castaña furiosa sin ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos metiéndose por la puerta del aula.

Draco que quería molestarla un poquito se deshizo de la chica que tenía al lado y persiguió a Hermione. La vio dejar sus cosas en el nuevo pupitre que había adquirido, al final de la clase.

—¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿ Ya se ha cansado la comadreja de ti? - escupió con una mirada gélida en sus ojos. Hermione intentaba ignorarle. - Ohhhh, qué pena...

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ¿Acaso existo para ti? - le respondió Hermione a la defensiva y apretando los labios. - ¡Déjame en paz! Que eso se te da muy bien.

—Claro que para mí no significas nada, me das asco Granger. - atacó Draco haciéndola saber que no le importaba nada. Pero la cosa no le saldría tan bien como esperaba.

—¡Claro que no te importo! ¡ Tú a mí tampoco! - gritó enfurecida aguantando las ganas de llorar. Bastante le estaba costando pasar todos los días de él, no mirarle, no dirigirle la palabra, no buscarle para solucionar las cosas. - Ya veo como tú todos los días te pavoneas con "esa", o te ves seguido por tu grupito de estúpidas admiradoras. Pero también veo...- le dijo acercándose un poquito más a él, intimidándole.

No veáis si lo conseguía.

—También veo como cada vez que paso por tu lado o me ves, te acercas más a ella, para que me duela verte en esa postura. ¿ Pero sabes una cosa Malfoy? ¡Me das pena!

Volvió a su sitio a esperar a que llegara el profesor. Y empezar la nueva clase. Draco se quedó estático por lo que escuchó, y haciéndose el indiferente fue a sentarse en su sitio también.

Y esas fueron las palabras que después de una semana los chicos habían cruzado. Draco se sentía mal y se arrepentía, solo que no quería aceptarlo. Pero quería intentar acercarse a Hermione, aunque tuviera que ser insultándola, haciéndola enfadar y lanzándola miradas que mataban.

[…]

—Theo, ¿vamos a dejar que la siga fastidiando? - le preguntaba Pansy preocupada. Los dos estaban en la salita común. Desde que Hermione y Draco se enfadaron, habían sido ellos los que habían ido a ocupar las noches junto a la chimenea.

—No podemos meternos Pansy. Tiene que ser él el que se de cuenta del error que está cometiendo.

—Pero es que nosotros sabemos que está haciendo mal. - bufaba Pansy resignada. ¡Te lo contó todo Luna! ¡Ella lo vio todo!

—Lo sé, pero no debemos hacer nada. Por mucho que te quieras negar. Así de una vez por todas nuestro querido amigo termina madurando.

Pansy dejó insistir más. No quería enfadar también a su amigo Theodore. Ya bastante tenía con Draco, que se había vuelto totalmente insoportable.

[…]

A la mañana siguiente, Hogwarts había amanecido con los jardines teñidos de blanco. Había nevado. Y dos personas, asomadas por la ventana, contemplaban el paisaje, añorando un momento concreto de sus vidas, echándolo de menos.

Recordando lo feliz que se sintieron.

En otro lado del castillo, no muy lejos, había un chico recién levantado de la cama. Estirando su cuerpo, entusiasmado y contento por empezar un nuevo día. Y además era fin de semana.

Se había despertado de muy buen humor. Pero no era casualidad, la noche anterior habían llegado a sus oídos un inesperado rumor. Que seguramente fuera cierto.

La única hija de los Weasly estaba de nuevo soltera. Había terminado su relación con el cara rajada. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ocupaba su rostro.

Fue hacia el baño, cogiendo ropa darse una buena ducha relajante. Cuando salió de la ducha y una vez se puso una toalla encima, alrededor de la cintura, fue hacia el espejo.

—¡Pero qué bueno estoy! - le decía a su reflejo en voz alta. - Seguro que la pelirroja no podrá resistirse a mis encantos. - cogió con el dedo pulgar la toalla abriéndola un poquito para poder admirar la gran cosa que escondía dentro. - Cuando te conozca ya no querrá dejarte. - dijo con picardía en los ojos mientras se miraba su miembro viril.

[…]

Blaise había bajado al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Luego iría a buscar a Ginny. Iría detrás de ella para cumplir con su objetivo.

Conquistarla.

Ahí la vio. Siendo de las últimas en bajar. Sabía que era una dormilona y que disfrutaba al máximo de poder estar entre las sábanas. Él ya había terminado de desayunar. Pero se había quedado esperando a la pelirroja. Una vez que la perdiera de vista ya no volvería a encontrarla.

Y ahí estaba Blaise. Esperando que Ginny se levantara, para seguirla. Aunque se había imaginado donde podría ir. Había podido observar como ella había bajado vestida para entrenar a Quidditch. Con la escoba junto a ella.

Allí la cazaría, también en su terreno. Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a su salita común. A coger también su equipo de Quidditch. Así tendría una excusa para entrenar con ella.

[…]

Draco, iba andando de un lado para otro de su habitación, desgastando el suelo sigilosamente para tampoco despertar a su compañero que todavía seguía durmiendo. Estaba desesperado. Él sabía lo que había visto, pero las miradas que le dirigían Theodore y Pansy, sobre todo ésta última, eran matadoras.

Había intentado darle celos a la leona, y bien que lo había conseguido cuando veía como ésta suspiraba cuando él pasaba cerca de su lado seguido de sus admiradoras. Pero no era suficiente. Incluso se había acercado a ella más de lo que acostumbraba estos últimos días, pero no bastaba. La había molestado cada vez que la veía o cuando compartían alguna clase.

Pero ella le seguía ignorando, y lo peor de todo es que tampoco la había visto con la comadreja. Ya no sabía que más hacer. Se sentía dolido por lo que vio, pero más le dolía estar separado de ella. Después de todos estos días juntos.

Las noches habían vuelto a lo de siempre, sus pesadillas emergían de las profundidades para perturbarle, para recordarle lo que había sido. Y peor aún era cuando últimamente había soñado con los gritos de una persona en especial. De Hermione. Los recuerdos de su tortura.

Se iba a volver loco de un día a otro. Tenía que arreglarlo, pero no sabía cómo. Tenía miedo de que en el intento fuera a estropearlo más. _"¿ Más de lo que está ya? Eres estúpido..." _- le recriminaba una voz. Y llevaba razón.

Tendría que buscar ayuda, y no sabía si sus compañeros estarían dispuestos. Pero es que después de todo, es a él a quien habían hecho daño. ¿ Por qué tenía que ser él, el que tuviera que pedir perdón ? Ella era la que se había dejado besar por esa asquerosa comadreja.

Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, buscando la solución a todo aquello, pero no la veía. Él no tenía la culpa de nada. Y no iba a ser él , el que se dejara pisar el orgullo.

Ya habría otros para que lo hicieran.

[…]

**Hola chicasSSS! Bueno sé que el miércoles dije que iba a subir...pero no sabéis la de vida que me quitan las prácticas, llego super tarde a casa y lo que más me apetece es descansar...xD Pero aún así he estado escribiendo un poquito más.**

**Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de la noche, ahora mismo me voy a dedicar a subir el otro. Sé que éste chapter no es nada del otro mundo, simplemente un vistazo dentro de la mente de Draco. **

**Y por cierto creo que vais a tener que esperar un poquito más para el reencuentro...jijijij. En cuanto pase lo que tengo al ordena, me dedicaré a seguir escribiendo esa esperada reconciliación ! **

**Pero bueno estos capítulos también son necesarios, para entender más la historia y cada uno de los personajes! **

**Espero que os guste aunque sea un poquito...nos vemos dentro de un rato! **

**MuackiiiiiissssssssSSSSS xiO ! =) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí os dejo un regalito, y una sorpresa incluida. Espero que os guste. **

**Os dejo leyendo =) : **

**15.****Solamente aquel que es demasiado fuerte para perdonar, una ofensa sabe "amar".**

Esa mañana de Sábado, Hermione se había levantado de mejor humor. Contenta había entrado al baño a acicalarse un poco. Luego de su baúl sacó unos vaqueros muggles y una blusa de color salmón.

Una vez que se vistió, bajó al Gran Comedor con una sonrisa en la cara.

Tenía un buen presentimiento. Aunque tampoco quería pensarlo mucho. No se le fueran a torcer las cosas en el último momento.

No sería la primera vez.

Cuando llegó al salón, se sentó junto a su amigo Harry, evitando a toda costa a Ron, y teniendo a Ginny en frente. Los saludó con una sonrisa en los labios. A sus amigos no se les pasó ese cambio de humor, pero tampoco la querían preguntar temiendo que volviera a cambiar otra vez.

—Oye Ginny, ¿vas a ir a entrenar ahora? - le preguntó Hermione fijándose que su amiga iba con el uniforme de Quidditch y tenía la escoba a su lado.

—Sí, tengo que estar cien por cien preparada para el próximo partido. - contestó orgullosa Ginny.

—Yo voy a ir ahora a la biblioteca, pero he pensado que después podría pasar a buscarte – le propuso esperanzada - y luego te vas a cambiar y te vienes a mi salita común. Lo pasaremos bien.

—¡Eso me parece estupendo Hermione! - le respondió entusiasmada. - ¡Noche de juerga!

Se reían a carcajadas.

—Oye Harry, tú también podrías venir. - se atrevió a invitar Hermione. Seguramente le diría que no para no dejar a su amigo Ron solo.

Pero la sorprendió.

—Claro Hermione, me parece perfecto. - contestó Harry mirando de reojo a Ron, a quien de repente se le descolocó la mandíbula. Para más sorpresa aún, éste no digo nada. Ni una sola palabra. Aunque bien se notaban los esfuerzos por contenerse.

—¡Genial!. Lo pasaremos muy bien. - Y después de coger una última magdalena rellena, se levantó con una sonrisa y desapareció hacia la puerta del comedor.

[…]

Draco estaba en su sitio correspondiente en la mesa de Slytherin. Desde que había fijado la vista en Hermione, no había podido apartarla, viendo como ésta tenía un mejor humor. Estaba contenta.

Draco sabía perfectamente que Hermione Granger no tardaría mucho en volver a lucir una sonrisa en los labios. Pero también temía el motivo del cambio. Se imaginaba que había aparecido un nuevo chico en su vida. A Ron le había descartado, veía como Hermione le seguía ignorando. Pero pensar en que le habían robado a Hermione, le consumía por dentro.

"_Tengo que hacer algo, pero ¿ el qué? - se preguntaba a sí mismo. _

—_Podrías decirle lo que sientes por ella – le decía una aguda voz en su cabecita._

—_¡Pero si no siente nada por ella! - dijo otra voz, esta vez una con tono grave . _

—_¡Es evidente que le gusta!_

—_¡Qué dices! Si la ha odiado toda su vida, ¿ te acuerdas no Draco? - le preguntaba la voz grave. _

—_¡No le hagas caso! No sabe lo que dice- continuaba la aguda voz._

—_¡Os queréis callar de una puta vez! - gritó Draco esta vez a las dos vocecitas de su mente. " _

—¿Draco estás bien? - le preguntó Pansy que estaba a su lado sentada, devolviéndole a la realidad.

—Si si. - contestó él. Su amiga le observaba minuciosamente cada gesto. Sabiendo que nunca se había comportado de esa manera, y descubriendo cual era la razón. Aunque ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo.

Draco había cambiado. Mucho, y sobretodo cuando estaba con ella.

—¿Sabes que es por ella verdad? - le preguntó su amiga. Draco la miró con cara de pocos amigos y se levantó de la mesa.

—Déjame en paz Pansy. - le contestó sin negar su pregunta. Ésta no dijo nada y dejó que el chico marchara por el Gran Comedor.

Pansy estaba harta de que su amigo no quisiera aceptar que se había equivocado, reconocer los sentimientos que tenía hacia Hermione. La frustraba. Cómo su amigo podía ser tan cabezota y cobarde.

Mientras pensaba en la inmadurez de su amigos, su cabeza había girado hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, observando a cierto chico sin darse cuenta.

Un chico moreno de ojos verdes. Harry Potter.

Como si Harry supiera que le estaba mirando, se dio la vuelta. Encontrándose sus ojos. Pansy no le apartó la mirada, y el chico no iba a ser menos. Y ahí seguía Harry mirándola. Ésta aprovechando el momentos de miradas, le dirigió una gran sonrisa, que hizo que Harry se sorprendiera, satisfecha viendo la reacción del chico. La que esperaba, le lanzó una pícara sonrisa y volvió a bajar la mirada.

No estaba avergonzada, ni mucho menos había apartado la mirada por eso. Ella jugaba, le gustaba cortejar al hombre. Seducirle y que muriera por los huesos de ella.

Ya mi diréis si lo conseguiría...

[…]

Una linda pareja, después de desayunar había decidido dar un agradable paseo por los jardines.

Luna y Theo iban agarrados de la mano sintiendo el frío en la cara. Paseando un largo rato hasta llegar al lado de un gran árbol para sentarse. Los dos chicos disfrutaban estando juntos.

En los ratos entre clase y clase había aprovechando para verse un rato. Theo pensaba que últimamente Luna estaba triste. Exactamente desde que sus dos amigos se habían enfadado. Y no le agradaba verla así, le faltaba esa característica sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos.

Los dos estaban sentados en silencio. Con Theo agarrando la mano de Luna cariñosamente.

—Luna, ¿me cuentas qué te pasa? - le preguntó Theo con una dulce voz. Ella levantó su cabeza para mirarle con sus grandes ojos azules.

—Theo, no me siento bien. No me gusta ver a mis amigos tristes y enfadados, y quedarnos sin hacer nada. - le respondió sincera.

—Sé que ambos son unos estúpidos Luna. Pero tienen que ser ellos quienes lo solucionen. Es su problema. Le dijo esta vez más serio, aunque igual de dulces sonaron sus palabras.

—Pero Theo – empezó a decir Luna poniéndole una mano a cada lado de su cara y mirándole fijamente. Theo se sentía muy a gusto con ella, pero a veces sentía como le traspasaba el alma con la mirada, dejándolo desnudo. Débil. Vulnerable. - Son nuestros amigos. Y los amigos que ven a sus amigos en problemas, los ayudan si pueden. Y eso vamos a hacer nosotros Theo, ayudarles. - terminó con una gran sonrisa.

—Pero Luna... - quiso intervenir el chico cuando los dedos de ella se posaron en sus labios silenciándole.

—No te preocupes, tú no tendrás que hacer nada. - Le dijo segura de sí misma. - Yo misma hablaré con Draco.

—¿Hablar con Draco? - preguntó Theo extrañado. Luna antes de que volviera a rechistar su amigo especial, posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Theo ya no se acordaba siquiera de sus amigos.

Solo se sentía el más afortunado del mundo.

[…]

En otra parte del castillo, estaba Blaise, con una sonrisa radiante y brillo en los ojos. Cruzando por los jardines hasta llegar al campo de Quidditch.

Ahí estaba su pelirroja volando sobre la escoba. Ésta todavía no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico. Blaise, sonriendo cogió su escoba y montó en ella, con el objetivo de divertirse un poco con Ginny.

Ella iba volando de un lado a otro. Practicando nuevas estrategias en su puesto de cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor. Iba notando el aire chocar contra su cara, ese fresco aire de invierno que la invadía y agradecía tanto.

Sintiéndose más libre volando.

De repente notó una gran oleada de viento pasar por su lado.

Otra vez por el otro lado.

Se quedó parada un momento observando a su alrededor. Y no estaba sola, ella lo presentía.

Otra vez ese viento pasó por su lado, pero había notando algo acariciándola el pelo.

Había alguien, ella lo sabía.

¡Otra vez!

Blaise por su parte, se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo. Viendo como Ginny se enfurecía y no era capaz de averiguar qué estaba pasando.

—¡PARA YA!- le oyó gritar a la pelirroja. Ya se había divertido un ratito, y ahora la tenía en el punto que él quería. Enfadada.

"_Siempre está adorable enojada " _- pensó Blaise. El chico paró de repente al lado de ella, mirándola con una seductora sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Eres un imbécil Zabinni! - gritó furiosa Ginny bajando con su escoba al suelo firme. - ¿pensabas matarme verdad?

—Vamos Weasly, ¡solo era una broma! - le dijo acercándose a ella. La miró fijamente a los ojos, acercándose a su rostro. Apenas a unos centímetros de sus labios. Notando como ella, nerviosa y con la respiración agitada, entreabría sus labios.

Como esperando algo.

Blaise no apartó la mirada ni un solo segundo, sintiendo como Ginny temblaba de pies a cabeza. Y con una pícara sonrisa en los labios, se dirigió a su oído a susurrarle provocativamente :

—¿Esperas un beso princesa? - le dijo haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento. Ginny, que no se podía creer lo que había dicho y el ridículo que le estaba haciendo pasar, le dio una bien merecida bofetada.

O no tan merecida.

Pero Ginny se sentía humillada. Y más cuando le estaban pisando en su propio terreno.

La seducción.

Y ella se había sentido seducida por aquel chico. ¡ Ella ! Cuando siempre había sido ella la cazadora, la leona.

No podía irse sin más. Tenía que devolverle la jugada. No lo pensó más. Se acercó a él, con una depredadora mirada y una felina sonrisa en los labios.

Acechando a su presa.

Blaise la miraba entre divertido y asustado. No quería caer en su trampa, y temía las represalias de ella. Ahora mismo le inquietaba.

Él no sabía que en ese momento estaban jugando en su el territorio de ella. Y os aseguro que perdería con creces. Ginny se acercó a él, y para la sorpresa de Blaise, le agarró pasionalmente del cabello, atrayéndole hacia ella. Y dándole un apasionado e intensivo beso.

Buscando su lengua con fiereza, haciéndole sentir una gran llamarada de fuego recorrer por todo su cuerpo, saliendo de la boca de Ginny.

Una vez que Ginny pensó que sería suficiente para que él probara de nuevo sus dulces labios, se separó de Blaise bruscamente. Dejándolo impactado y con ganas de más. Él intentó volver a rozar sus labios, pero ella se negó.

—Ya te gustaría no haber probado el néctar de mis labios Zabinni. - le decía rozando sus labios contra los suyos. El chico estaba hipnotizado. Preguntándose cómo había estado tanto perdiendo el tiempo con otras mujeres. - Ahora no desearás otros que no sean los míos. - le terminó de decir, vengándose con esa dulce tortura, desapareciendo hacia el castillo.

Y tan dulce. Blaise había probado el fruto prohibido, y ahora no querría otros labios que no fueran los suyos.

[…]

Hermione había ido a buscar a su amiga al campo de Quidditch, para después ir al Gran Comedor a cenar. No veía a nadie en escoba. Tampoco creía que se hubiera ido tan pronto y sin ni siquiera avisarla.

De camino a las gradas, vio a un chico moreno de ojos verdes que subía enfilado como el diablo. Se lo veía un poco furioso, pero a la vez rojo como un tomate.

—¿Pasa algo Blaise? - preguntó Hermione curiosa.

—¿Acaso buscas a a pelirroja de tu amiga? - le contestó sarcásticamente. Ésta le miró intrigada. _"¿Qué habrá pasado entre estos dos? " _- se preguntaba Hermione divertida.

—¿Qué pasa Blaise? ¿ No eres capaz de sacártela de la cabeza? - le interrogó Hermione poniéndose de brazos cruzados y una mueca graciosa.

—¡Déjame en paz Granger! - bufó molesto. Y sin pararse un segundo más siguió con su camino hacia el castillo.

—¿Granger? - se preguntó en voz alta. - Pues sí que empezamos bien. - y siguiendo el paso de Blaise también fue al castillo.

Se preguntaba que habría pasado con sus dos amigos. Seguramente se la encontraría en el Gran Comedor y le contara lo sucedido, aunque podía imaginarse lo que había ocurrido.

Sabía perfectamente cómo era su amiga Ginny. También sabía que lo había dejado con su amigo Harry, posiblemente se hubieran dado cuenta que eran solo amigos.. Pero también sospechaba. Nada más empezar otra vez con las clases, pensando en la noche que vinieron a casa de Malfoy.

Ambos amigos, separados el uno del otro, ella había visto a Ginny y Blaise cruzar unas cuantas palabras, y luego Harry venir con Pansy. Algo ahí no cuadraba, y a la misma vez encajaban todas las piezas.

[…]

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor...

—¿Enserio que vas a ir Harry? . - Preguntó Ron si querer darle importancia.

Los dos amigos estaba sentados en los sillones junto a la chimenea de su sala común. Charlando tranquilamente hasta que Ron volvió a sacar el tema.

—Sí Ron, Hermione también es mi amiga, como antes también fue tuya- le dijo a su amigo lanzándole un cuchillo. - Hace mucho que no estoy con ella.

—Pero si estuviste con ella antes de volver de vacaciones.

—Llevás razón, pero antes estaba todos los días con ella y ahora no. Nunca la veo porque estáis enfadados. - decía molesto. - nunca está con nosotros porque estás tú.

Otro cuchillo.

—¡Es ella la que se alejó de nosotros! - contestó Ron sintiéndose atacado. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más rojo. Nervioso agarrándose de los brazos del sillón. Enfadado. Rabioso.

—Se alejó de ti Ron. - Se encaró Harry poniéndose de pie y señalándole con el dedo.- No de nosotros.

—¿Y vas a ir esta noche con ella? ¿Con ellos? - le preguntaba Ron levantándose también y cambiando de tema.

—Yo tampoco me lo tomé muy bien al principio, pero no estoy dispuesto a perder a mi amiga por gente que no me agrada – decía serio y con seguridad en la voz. - Y realmente ya no me desagradan. No son tan malos como pensamos.

"_Aunque sí que hay un Slytherin al que quería colocar en su sitio.- pensaba Harry. - No me gusta nada la actual relación de Hermione y Draco. Inexistente, pero hay estaban los dos como siempre, ignorándose. " _

—¡Harry! - gritó su nombre para llamar más su atención, agarrándole por los hombros - ¡Es Malfoy y su panda de serpientes!

—Pufff...Ron – suspiró el amigo harto de el pelirrojo. De que no fuera capaz de madurar nunca. Lo había pensando, que su amigo había cambiado. Pero no. - Déjalo. Tus prejuicios nunca te dejarán verlo. Pero allá tú. Pero que si llega a pasar algo que no te gusta no voy a estar ahí para ayudarte.

—¿Por qué dices eso Harry? - le preguntó con un tono entre enfadado y asustado. Se frotaba las manos nerviosamente. Le desquiciaba que su amigo no le apoyara y que hiciera cosas tan ridículas. Como juntarse con los Slytherins.

En ese momento apareció Ginny por la puerta. Con su vestimenta de Quidditch. Escoba en mano. Y con el rostro un tanto sonrojado por el acercamientos con el chico de Slytherin. Iban pensando en sus cosas cuando se fijó que sus compañeros de casa, Harry y Ron, estaban de pie teniendo una charla un poco acalorada. Su hermano la miró fijamente.

—Ginny, ¿tú también vas a ir a esta noche con Hermione? - ella avanzó tranquilamente hacia ellos.

—Pues sí Ron, ¿tienes algún problema? - le preguntó un poco enojada y cansada de la posición infantil de su hermano. Él la miró sorprendido. Tampoco se pensaba que su hermana fuer a ponerse del lado de Harry. Y así era

—Yo alucino con vosotros . - Escupió Ron marchándose a su habitación y dejando a los dos amigos a solas.

—Ya veo que por fin has tenido el valor de plantar cara a mi hermano. - le dijo Ginny.

—Si, no soportaba más la situación. ¡Si le hubieras escuchado! - respondió Harry.

—Te lo dije. Ron es un terco estúpido. Nunca cambiará. - sonrió a su amigo .

—Llevabas razón. - Rió Harry siguiéndola ella.

—Oye no te pases. Le miró con una mueca divertida – que es mi hermano.

Y volvieron a reír a carcajadas.

[…]

Esa noche pasó mejor de lo que Hermione se esperaba. Cada día se daba cuenta que podía estar con todos sus amigos a la vez. Harry y Ginny se habían integrado muy bien con sus nuevos amigos. Incluso había observado en ellos miradas cómplices con Pansy y Blaise respectivamente.

Mas aún le sorprendió que Draco no la hubiera estado molestando todas la noche, en cambio, había pasado de ella totalmente. Como si no existiera. Pero no quiso que le afectara la situación e hizo lo mismo.

Al final todo salió mejor de lo que imaginaba,

Sin embargo esa noche, otra persona no durmió demasiado bien. Draco Malfoy se había pasado toda la noche en vela. Debido a una pequeña chica de ojos azules.

" —_¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo Draco? - le había preguntado Luna acercándose al chico y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. A Draco le extrañó un poco, pero evitando enojar a la rubia se levantó y le indicó que le siguiera a su habitación. _

_Una vez dentro Draco cerró la puerta con un silencioso hechizo y uno más para que no pudieran oírles. _

—_¡Draco! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó de repente asustando al chico y haciendo que pegara un bote, Nunca había visto ni por asomo así a Luna. Siempre tan calmada._

—_¡Que estoy haciendo de qué? ¿ De qué coño me hablas? - se defendió toscamente._

_Ya se podía imaginar el rumbo de la conversación._

—_¡Draco! No quiero que me interrumpas – le solicitó Luna, y para su mayor seguridad le lanzó un hechizo no verbal que hizo aparecer hilos por los labios del chico uniéndolos para que no pudiera hablar. _

_Draco asustado se llevó las manos a la boca intentando deshacerse de ellos. Pero no podía, era imposible. Se estaba poniendo nervioso, y ni siquiera su capacidad de concentración le ayudó para poder terminar con el hechizo. Murmuraba cosas irreconocibles. Luna le cogió suavemente por los brazos para tranquilizarle._

—_Solo es una medida de prevención para que no me interrumpas. No te preocupes luego te dejaré libre otra vez. - le dijo con una bonita sonrisa. - Está bien. - empezó a decir Luna calmadamente y pasándose los dedos por el pelo para colocárselo. _

—_Draco, estás cometiendo un grave error. - el chico le miraba con el ceño fruncido y emitiendo pequeños gemidos. - Yo también lo vi todo, incluso estaba ahí mucho antes que tú. Sé que llevas razón, porque vistes a Ron besar a Hermione. Besarla sin su consentimiento. - el chico empezó a escucharla atentamente y empezando a relajarse un poco más. - Ron la llamó cuando Hermione cruzó la puerta del Gran Comedor. A Ron se le veía de buen humor, entonces Hermione como buena amiga esperó a su ex-amigo. Entonces él empezó a decirla que se arrepentía por lo que había pasado, que estuviera con ella. _

—_Pero ella se negó, le dijo claramente que su relación había terminado. Y entonces fue cuando él viéndose que perdía a Hermione se acercó a ella para besarla, diciéndola que era eso lo que ella quería. Y ella desistió y lo evitó, echándose hacia atrás y negando a los rogos de Ron. _

_Pero este cada vez era más idiota – añadió en un suspiro. Draco no pudo intentar mostrar una sonrisa. - La empotró contra la pared y le robó un beso. Eso fue lo que tú vistes. Y quiero que sepas la verdad. Porque no has sido capaz de haberla escuchado cuando ella lo ha intentado. Ella ha intentado explicarte esto muchas veces y tú y tu orgullo no te han dejado Draco. Madura. _

_Por una vez en tu vida trágate ese orgullo Malfoy que tanto te caracteriza. - Draco la miraba con culpa en los ojos. Arrepentido de haber sido tan cabezota y estúpido. - Pídela perdón si no la quieres perder. Os he visto juntos. No nos quieran engañar, están colados el uno por el otro. Y tú aquí perdiendo el tiempo. Espero que encuentres el momento adecuado para hacerlo. - Luna se acercó a él y para sorpresa del chico le acarició una mejilla. - Son muy buenos amigos míos, y quiero verlos felices. Espero que sepas verlo y que lo pienses detenidamente. No siempre hay segundas oportunidades. _

_Y con eso dicho le quitó el hechizo que tenía en los labios, aún así, seguía callado, sin saber qué decir. Solo le salieron dos palabras. _

—_Gracias Luna. - Y ella contenta de como había acabado todo, le dio un gran abrazo. Draco deshizo el hechizo de la puerta y el silenciador. Luna sin decir nada más salió por la puerta con una fascinante sonrisa en los labios. _

_Ahora solo quedaba que Hermione supiera perdonar. Y conociendo muy bien a su amiga, sonrió de nuevo, sabiendo que ella podría hacerlo. " _

[…]

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano, con ganas de disfrutar de un nuevo día, y también para aprovechar en adelantar trabajos en la biblioteca. Primero quería ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar algo y después se enterraría en sus libros.

Nada más salir de su habitación compartida, se quedó estática al ver el chico que no paraba de deambular en su cabeza sentado en uno de los sofás al lado de la chimenea. Con una burlona sonrisa saludó a Hermione los buenos días.

—Buenos días Granger. - ésta salió de sus pensamientos y fue a salir de la salita común. - ¡Qué prisas!

—¿No las tienes tú por ver a tu nueva estúpido novia? - le reprochó mirándole antes de salir. Draco sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo que ella estaba celosa.

Hermione salió indignada de allí. Pero su corazón estaba latiendo frenéticamente. No solo Draco le había hablado de nuevo, sino que esta vez no había habido ningún tono de rencor por parte de él.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Pero eso todavía no demostraba nada.

[…]

Hermione estaba sentada en el Gran Comedor, junto a sus compañeros de Gryffindor, ya la mayoría de los alumnos había bajado a desayunar. De repente una lechuza sobrevoló el salón.

La lechuza de Hermione.

La gente miraba extrañada ya que normalmente los Domingos nadie recibía correo. Hermione levantó la cabeza intrigada y la vez atemorizada por lo que contendría la carta que llevaba agarrada la lechuza.

Una lechuza Parda con los ojos amarillos se acercaba a Hermione para entregarle una carta. Ella la cogió rápidamente y después le dio una chuche al animal. Siempre llevaba alguna para estas ocasiones.

No solo Hermione estaba atenta a lo que estaba pasando, sus amigos de Gryffindor y otros de Slytherin estaban pendientes de ella.

Cuando Hermione empezó a leer, le palideció el rostro a un blanco casi mortífero.

Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos cayéndoles por la cara. Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente , se levantó de su sitio sosteniendo la carta apretaba contra su pecho. Con la otra mano se intentaba limpiar las lágrima que desprendían sus ojos y que la nublaban la visión. No se podía creer que estuviera sucediendo.

No.

No podía ser. No su Susi no. Ella no podía haber muerto. No. No. No.

Con varias miradas posadas en ella, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor. Tenía que contestar esa carta urgentemente. Si es que era capaz de poder escribir.

Todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Deseaba morir. Menudo año de sorpresas estaba teniendo y temía cual sería la siguiente.

Entre sollozos, respirando como podía, agarrándose con todo su ser los pedazos de alma que se estaban cayendo por el suelo. Sentía como algo inexplicable le iba arrancando la piel en pedazos.

No mi Susi NO.

Mientras tanto un chico de Slytherin no había dudado ni un segundo en levantarse en busca de la chica que le quitaba el sueño. Salió corriendo detrás de ella para sorpresa de muchos y disgusto para uno.

Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y en realidad era así, porque ella era todo lo que él quería tener. Aunque todavía no lo hubiera descubierto del todo. No sabía que le había podido pasar a Hermione.

Pero él tenía que estar allí para ella, sentía que le necesitaba. Que requería de su consuelo.

Entró rápido a la salita común sin ver a Hermione por ningún lado. Estaba en su habitación. Fue directo hacia su puerta y la abrió sin llamar siquiera.

Y estaba abierta, no la había cerrado.

Ahí estaba ella, tirada de rodillas en el suelo. Temblando y llorando a lágrima tendida. Se acercó a ella, arrodillándose a su lado y abrazándola cariñosamente. Ella levantó la mirada, y cuando vio a quien pertenecía esos brazos, que había reconocido al instante, escondió la cabeza en su pecho, agradeciendo el abrazo que tanto necesitaba.

Y él era la mejor persona en esos momentos que podría consolarla y ayudarla.

—Tranquila Hermione...- le susurraba Draco. Ella inconscientemente sonrió al volver escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios. - Tranquila...¿Que ha pasado? - le preguntó cuidadosamente. Ella levantó la cabeza descubriendo su estropeado rostro por las lágrimas. Le miró fijamente y repentinamente volvieron a salir chorretones por sus ojos.

—Mi Susi...Mi Susi ha muerto en un accidente. Mi Susi ha muerto en un accidente. - repetía una y otra vez sin poder creérselo todavía. -Mi Susi...

—¿Quién es Susi? - preguntó meticuloso para no hacer una pregunta fuera de lugar.

—Mi Susi...- volvió a repetir. Él le acariciaba el pelo delicadamente. Y despacio se levantó, para luego ayudar a Hermione, y que se sentara sobre la cama. Se sentó a su lado y le empezó a limpiar el resto de lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

—Susi... Susi es mi prima pequeña. - dijo recodando las palabras de su madre. - Mis tíos se habían ido de viaje...- empezó a decir recuperando su voz y tranquilizándose un poco. Draco le acariciaba la espalda tiernamente. - y...durante el camino empezó una gran tormenta provocando un accidente de dos coches que ellos no pudieron evitar... Susi es su hija. Mi prima. Mi prima más querida, tenía...tenía...- un nudo se le formaba en la garganta hablando de ella en pasado. - tenía cinco años. Mi Susi.

Draco sabía qué era un accidente. En su nueva vida se había interesado más por el mundo muggle teniendo un buen conocimiento sobre todo.

—Estaré aquí para apoyarte en todo Hermione – comentó el chico si saber qué decirla. - Siento mucho que hayas perdido a las personas que quieres. - y le abrazó en un cariñoso abrazo que agradeció mucho Hermione.

—Tengo que escribir a mis padres.- mencionó Hermione.

—Bien, lo haremos juntos Hermione. - le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Y con una gran valor siguió hablando – Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros Hermione. - podría ser que no fuera el momento más oportuno, pero tenía que decírselo. - Siento no haberte escuchado desde un principio. - Hermione le miraba extrañada preguntándose el cambio de opinión de Draco y cómo se había enterado de todo. - Sé lo que pasó con Weasly, que todo fue un mal entendido. Y fue mi culpa haberte echo daño. No quise escucharte porque me creí traicionado. Pero de verdad que lo siento mucho.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? - le preguntó curiosa, al final y al cabo era Hermione Granger.

—Me lo contó Luna, o mejor dicho me obligó a escucharlo. - sonrió. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Haciendo que durante un rato olvidara lo recientemente sucedido.

—¿Te obligo? - le preguntó sonriente.

—Sí, fuimos a la habitación y me hizo un hechizo que me cosía la boca, literalmente. - dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Hermione no pudo contener la risa al pensar en las ocurrentes ideas de su amiga.

—Ella es Luna, simplemente. - mencionó con una tímida sonrisa.

—Hermione, - le susurró Draco acercándose a su oído, ella se sonrojó y un pequeño hormigueo invadió su cuerpo. - Eres muy importante para mí. - ella le miró cuestionándole.

—Me has hecho mucho daño lo sabes, ¿no? - le preguntó.

—Sí, lo sé y lo siento mucho Hermione. - bajó la cabeza arrepentido. Ella le puso la mano en su barbilla levantando su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Aquellos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban y que la encantaban.

—Me lo tienes que demostrar Draco. - le dijo manteniendo la mirada.

—Y lo haré Hermione, tendré todos los días de mi vida para hacerlo. - Ella le miró impresionada por la profundidad de sus palabras. Y mirándole fijamente por última vez cerró sus ojos acercándose a él, y le dio un gran beso en los labios. Acariciando su lengua con la suya, buscando aquel sentimiento de necesidad que tenían el uno por el otro. Sintiéndose como uno y en casa. Él la abrazó más aún, y se dejo fundir en aquel tierno beso.

Eran una sola alma.

**Buenooooo chicassss...que os pareció? pensé en dejarla la reconciliación para el siguiente chap, pero no me he podido resistir y también la he incluido. **

**Sinceramente yo también tenía ganas. Pero no os acostumbréis a que los capítulos sean tan largos...este ha sido una excepción. **

**Poco a poco las aguas van volviendo a su cauce.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Aquí a las 3:46 de la mañana del viernes-sábado, y todavía tengo que revisarlo y subirlo, asique me llevará un rato más. Y levantada desde las 7 de la mañana. Y todo por mis queridas lectoras. Gracias a todos aquellos que se pasan a dejar un review, y todos aquellos que me leen desde lejos. **

**Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. Tengo que exprimir un poco primero la mente. XDD **

**Y bueno mencionar especialmente a ****LucyTheMarauder****, que la ultima parte, cuando Hermione sale corriendo. **

**Que fue su idea. Espero que te hay gustado y que haya quedado a la altura! Al menos pasable jijijiji. La verdad que me gustó mucho escribirlo...y espero que también te guste a ti. **

**Y al resto por supuesto. Terminando a las 04:40 de la mañana. **

**Buen fin de semana =) **

**MuackiiiiiissssssssSSSSS xiO ! =) **


End file.
